RWBY Reactions: Jaune Arc Ace Attorney
by MLPWWEGAMER KING 94
Summary: Teams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, CVFY, and the Beacon Professors have been teleported to a mysterious lounge in a realm outside space and time. The reason is to watch our blonde knight go through life as a rookie attorney. So, come along on this Journey of happiness, sadness, and love as this fun journey for all to see goes on. Only some Phoenix Wright characters gets replace. 1st game only
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**RWBY Reactions: Jaune Arc Ace Attorney**

 **Summary: Teams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, CVFY, and the professors have been teleported to a strange lounge where they get to see their favorite knight start off as a rookie attorney that gets involved immediately in some hard and big cases. Join in the fun as they go through this world with Jaune are and his friends as they watch his journey as a lawyer. While unbeknownst to Jaune he has won the hearts of seven girls that are watching this with him, boy is he in for a shock.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the Ace Attorney series due to the fact that they are owned by Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum (RWBY) and Capcom (Ace Attorney series). The only things I own are my OCs.**

 **Pairings: Jaune x Harem (RWBY, Pyrrha, Coco, and Velvet); Renora**

 **A/N: Surprise, Welcome to the Ace Attorney version of my RWBY Reaction series (insert Kermit the frog like yay here). This going to be a little different cause for now I am just having the seven girls up above will be in love with Jaune but, we will see if more will get added later on. Also the reasons that the girls are in love with him are same as in my other ongoing Fanfic= RWBY Reactions: Persona 4 Gold Arc Edition in the chapter after the prologue, so please refer to that story on the reason why they are in love with him. Jaune is also a human in this one whether than a cat Faunus like the one from my other story. The cast of the ace attorney will not be entirely replace but it will be Jaune as Phoenix Wright, Ren as Miles Edgeworth, Neptune as Larry, and Professor port as the Judge.**

 **That being said let this show begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

" _Alright, it is time to do a check list to see if everything is ready for this thing to happen_ " said a mysterious man in a cloak as he turned to his three friends that were in a lounge like room, which had stadium seating except with a couch in front, with him. He then looked at his friends, which were three red mechanical anthropomorphic animals came in one was a 5'11"male dog, carrying a book, with TU on his armored suit, one was a 4'5" female dog, carrying a scroll, with FU on her suit, and the last one was a 4'8" female cat with RE on her suit, and said " _Lounge with a very big screen TV so everyone can see what is happening_ "

"Check" said RE to her boss which got a nod from him.

" _Soft landing spots for the guests are teleported here for this event_ " said the mysterious man while looking at FU.

"Check" said FU which also got a nod.

" _Finally all the extra rooms, dorms, kitchen, and dining room ready_ " said the man while this time looking at TU.

"Checks all around boss" said TU while getting eye rolls from everyone else in the room.

" _Okay, now that everything is set let's get everyone here shall we_ " said the mystery man with a smile as he lifted his and snapped his fingers caused bright flash to appears and as it slowly dies down there sounds of soft landing happening and voices started to be heard.

"Where in the world are we, this better be not one of Yang and Sun's combine pranks" said a girl in a red hood.

"Hey" yelled out the two mentioned people at the girl.

The rest of the group was just looking around the place trying to figure out where they were and who were the four in front of them.

"Ruby, maybe one of the four people in front of us might be responsible for bringing us here" said a blonde teenager in armor.

" _Very clever Jaune and you are right. I am the one who you all brought here_ " said the mystery man getting a shock looks from the group.

"H-H-How do you know my name" asked a now named Jaune who was now very nervous of the man.

" _I know everyone here actually_ " said the mystery man as he start pointing at people one at a time and said " _Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, Ozpin, Goodwitch, Port, Oobleck, Coco, Velvet, Fox, Yatsu, Sun, Sage, Scarlett, and Neptune. Students that are currently learning stuff at Beacon academy to become hunter/huntresses and the professors that teach them._ " He got even more shocked looks after this statement and he continued with " _By the way, the name's MLPWWEGAMER King but, you can just call me Gamer King for short and these are FU, TU, and RE. We work for your Universe's brother of light as well as his boss and we are what you would call observers meaning that we report back anything find going on in your universe._ "

"If you are an observer than why did you call us to this place" asked Ozpin and continue with "as a matter of fact where are we anyway?"

" _Ah, both are excellent questions that I will be glad to answer Ozpin_ " said Gamer King and he continued with " _to your first question, your universe is one of a chosen few that get view another dimension involving around one person here. As to your second question is that you are in my domain, where everything is under my control._ " He demonstrated this by snapping his fingers making a plate of cookies appear next to Ruby which caused said girl to pounce on them immediately.

"Who is the person that this other universe revolves around" asked one very curious Coco which got everyone of the remnant group wondering the same question.

" _Why, your dear friend Jaune Arc of course_ " said Gamer king with a smile while the rest of the group except FU, TU, and RE are shocked to the core.

"M-M-Me" said Jaune in a state of shock at what he just heard.

" _That is right young man, you should feel honored because most of the multiverse of your world branches off of you due to your character as a person as well as your will to do what's right_ " said Gamer King which got the boy to go from shock to embarrass from the praise.

"What is the world are you going to have us watch" asked Blake as she was worried about Jaune going to something too dangerous. This feeling was felt by the rest of her team, Pyrrha, Velvet, and Coco as they were all head over heels for the boy.

Seeing what they were thinking their host said " _Nothing too bad, it is a world where Jaune is a lawyer and the world he lives in has no grim, no aura, and no White Fang since both human and Faunuses live in equality._ " This got shocked looks all around and happy looks from the two Faunuses Blake and Velvet about the news and yet was also jealous of that world. _"Also please be warn that the first two cases is just about Jaune learning the basics meaning they will show the real culprit while rest will be a mystery_ " said Gamer King which got a nods of understanding from the group.

"You guys are in luck since boss man here teleported you here in the lounge where this is happening" said TU which got Gamer King's eye to twitch.

" _Yes they are TU, I was about to get to that_ " said Gamer King looking at TU with a little glare before turning back to the group and said " _so, are you all interested in this._ " This got nods from the group, seeing as they have nothing better to do at the moment. " _Good, the lounge couch is assigned for Team RWBY, Pyrrha, Coco, Velvet, and Jaune while the other seats are free gain to the rest of us and the button on the table will start the scenes. There other people from your world coming in time to time"_ said Gamer King as the group went to go sit down as he continued " _speaking of which, your world is frozen in time and you are here outside of space and time meaning you will not age and will go back to the moment you were summon here._ " This got slow nods from everyone as they were shocked at what they just heard.

"This is going to be exciting don't you think Ren. I mean we get to see our fearless leader be a kick but lawyer I wonder who he faces off against in the courtroom" said Nora which got a nod from Ren and a flinch from the four domain dwellers as they knew who was the prosecutor in that world. This may be hard for Nora to watch or trouble on which one she should route for.

The seating went very well as the group that was assigned the couch took it while the professors took the four chairs to the right of the couch. Ren, Nora, Fox, and Yatsu to the four chairs to left of the couch with team SSSN taking the chairs behind them. The four domain dwellers took their seat behind the couch.

" _Alright, Jaune it is time to start this viewing so, if you would please do the honors and push that button in front of you_ " said Gamer King kindly form his seat and Jaune nodded while doing the request.

With a push of that button the fun times for Jaune, his friends, and his teachers began.

* * *

 **End Chapter 1**

 **Next Time: Chapter 2: The First Case**

 **A/N: Man, I can tell that this is going to be fun to write for you guys but a few things first. The first thing you are going have to patience from now on since I am now working with 2 Fanfics at the same time now, so please bear with me on uploading chapters okay. The Second thing is that I can tell you is that for current that there will be no new chapters during the last week of January due to the fact I am going out of town for 2-3 days and I want to make sure I didn't catch any cold upon my return which happens to me all the time when I do this. The last thing is that I am mostly sticking with the game in this one which means the David Gant case will be in it. On a fun note: Who's ready for Kingdom Hearts 3 when it comes out this month because I am and my excitement is through the roof. So, I could not think of a better way as a sendoff in honor of that release than to quote Mickey Mouse in saying "SEE YOU REEAALL SOON!"**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Case Turnabout

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own RWBY or the Ace Attorney game series they belong to their respective companies Rooster Teeth for RWBY and Capcom for Ace Attorney. They only thing I own is my OCs in this story.**

 **A/N:** **I first like to say sorry for the delay and have to say there were 2 reasons for it. One is that I had a little bit of writer's block when it came to doing the witness testimonies. This is why I like your opinion now how I'd handled it in this story, so I know if it would work when I do Justice for all which is getting a separate story as a sequel to this one. The second reason is I caught the Kingdom Hearts 3 fever and playing it and still playing it since I am one of those people, who will like to 100% on it, so please no spoilers. Once I apologize for the long wait.**

 **That being said on with the show and please pay attention to the end note for very important info I am about to say.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 the First Case Turnabout**

 **The scene opens up with sounds of panting and a bloody statue dripping blood on the floor. It then moves to a dead woman on the floor while someone was cursing up a storm in the room. The mysterious person than said "I know, I will put the blame on him" as the person turns out to be a man in a purple suit.**

"Oh boy, I fear for the person he is going to blame" said Neptune which got the hosts to snicker as they know the person being blame.

"Well, whoever it is I am sure that Jaune will defend them with all of his ability" said Ruby getting nods all around and Jaune feeling a little embarrass from praise.

"Indeed Ms. Rose, he always think things through which is one of the reasons I made him leader" said Ozpin which got his fellow professors agreeing with him.

 **The scene changes to a court room defendant's lobby where there is a young blonde man in a blue suit and a pink tie is pacing back and forth mumbling how nervous he was. He continued to do this until he heard his name being called out. "Jaune, are you okay because you seem to be nervous" said a brown haired woman in a black suit and skirt with a necklace that has a blue stone in the shape of a nine.**

The seven girls who have a thing for Jaune suddenly got a spike of jealousy inside as they glared at the women on screen.

"Wow she is pretty good looking if I saw so myself" said Sun getting eye rolls from Jaune and his friends.

"She must be important to that Jaune somehow" said Ren, who suddenly got a chill go down his spine as turned to see seven ice cold glares aimed at him for that sentence due to the implications.

 **Jaune was startled before turning to the woman and said "Oh, hey chief and you could say that." The woman laughed and said "Don't worry, you are going to do great and its Mia, we are like adoptive siblings after all."**

When Jaune's seven admirers heard this they visibly relax and calmed down their glares at the woman.

"Why is our fearless leader calling that lady chief" asked Nora getting everyone to wonder the same thing.

"It is because she is Jaune's boss at the law firm they work at" said Gamer King which got nods of understanding.

" **Through I have to say I am quite surprise that you decided to take up a murder trial for your first case" said Mia to her young co-worker. Jaune nodded and said "Yes, but I know the guy and there is no way that he is capable of doing this crime." Mia raised an eyebrow at this and Jaune saw this and he said "I've known this guy since elementary school and I owe him for helping me go on this career." Before Mia can ask what he meant they heard a whine of "why me" which cause them to look at a blue haired teen who looks to be in despair.**

"WAIT!? I'M THE ONE HE FRAMED" yelled out Neptune who was in shock that the killer framed him for the crime.

"Yeah that is crazy because Neptune wouldn't hurt a lady" said Sun in his best friend's defense.

"The reason why the killer picked him will be come to fruition during the trail" said their host through this adventure.

"Your other has nothing to worry about Neptune because I am sure that my other will find a way to clear your name" said Jaune to come down his friend's nerves. This action got many to smile at him for trying to help a friend.

 **Mia looked at Jaune and said "Is that our defendant because he looks like he couldn't hurt a fly." Jaune sighed and nodded before saying "Yeah that is Neptune alright." Neptune than saw Jaune and ran towards him and said "Jaune, just let them throw the book at me because there is no way I can go on without her dude." Jaune was a little taken back at what he said, but Jaune knew he was just saying it out of fear. All three of them heard the trail was about to begin.**

"Hmm… I wonder how Neptune affected Jaune to choose be a lawyer" said Blake which got everyone to wonder as well.

"Through I have to say that Neptune needs to calm down because he might do something wrong or and be manipulated easily" said Yatsu getting nods of agreement from the professors.

"Yes, he can indeed and that is what the prosecution probably wants" said Professor Port in agreement with Yatsu.

 **Everyone filed into the courtroom waiting for the judge and he did show up and banged his gavel three times to bring the court to order. "Alright, the trail for Mr. Neptune Vasilias is about to begin" said judge Port and then asked if both sides were ready. "The prosecution is ready, your honor" said a smug prosecutor known as Mr. Payne. "The defense is also ready, your honor" said a very nervous Jaune.**

"Seems like you are going to be the judge through this Peter, my dear friend" said Profess…err…Doctor Oobleck to his fellow teacher.

"Well at least we know that the judge is a fair one and not a corrupted one" said Jaune getting nods all around.

" _Just a heads up, this prosecutor with only appear once and while" said the host as he continued with "you the challenging prosecutor later on._ " This got nods of confirmation that they got the info. " _Also the table in the middle of the court room is where the evidence is presented_ " added Gamer King.

" **Would the prosecution please give the opening statement" said Judge Port which got a nod from Payne. "The victim was Cindy Stone, she was found in her apartment dead on 7/31 between 4pm-5pm. The cause of death was a hit by a blunt object; in this case it was a statue of a mini thinker." While this was going on Jaune was writing all of this down in case there was a contradiction later.**

"Very clever of you Mr. Arc on taking notes to help you with the case" said Professor Goodwitch which got nods from everyone.

"Indeed, that can be very useful later and it is like you to take note even in Professor Port's class" said Weiss which got Jaune to blush a little.

"Still trying to figure out how he keeps up with in Oobleck's class" mumbled Yang as she did not know how Jaune always seem to keep up with the fast pace speak.

"We also have an eye witness seeing the defendant leaving the apartment and saw the crime after the defendant left" said a smug Winston Payne.

"WHAT, Who is the witness" asked a much panicked Neptune after hearing this.

"I think I know who, but I want to see more evidence so I can be sure" said Jaune with his eyes narrowed in a sneaky look. Many of his friends never seen this side of him before and his admires has once again fallen further in love with him.

 **The judge nodded and said "Very well, Mr. Payne, the prosecution may call its first witness." Payne nodded and said "The prosecution calls the defendant, Mr. Vasilias, to the stand." Jaune looks at Mia wondering what to do next to which she said let him trust his friend and listen to the testimony. Mia also said to hope he doesn't say anything unfortunate which caused Jaune to pale as Neptune tends to get excited easily.**

"I am not that excitable" said Neptune trying to defend his character which got some of his friends to look away and whistle while trying to count ceiling tiles.

"Hey look it's a pile of water near your feet" said Sage which got a girly scream from Neptune and the rest either laughed or rolled their eyes.

 **Neptune was on the stand when Payne asked "Mr. Vasilias is it true that the victim recently dumped you?" Neptune than went into a small violent outburst saying how great they were together and that Payne should watch his mouth which causes Jaune to face palm. Payne then tried to manipulate Neptune by saying that she was seeing other men behind his back. Payne then introduced the victim's passport while saying she just got back from overseas a day before the murder which Jaune took notice and wrote that down.**

"Neptune, your other needs to calm down or he will fall into the trap the prosecution is trying to lay out" said Scarlett which got nods from everyone who understood the situation he was in.

"Yeah, how is the other Jaune supposed to give your other good defense if he keeps freaking out like that" said Ruby with hands on her hips.

"At least Jauney here wrote down thing about the passport it might be helpful" said Coco getting nods from everyone.

"I agree with Coco on that one" said Velvet who was able to sneak passed the other girls during the seating arrangement and put her head on Jaune's shoulder causing him to jump and get jealous looks.

 **Payne continued to talk about the evidence by saying "According to this, she was in Paris until the day of the murder." The judge nodded and Jaune marked that down as really important after hearing this statement. Neptune was in shock and Payne played on the fact that her job happen to be a model. Payne than asked Neptune on what he thought now to which Mia looked at Jaune and said "I do not think you want him to answer that." Jaune nodded and said out loud "Mr. Payne, I believe that question has no relevance since it is plainly clear that my client did not know about these men that you speak of."**

"Good thing my other spoken up when suggested, otherwise Neptune would have been a goner" said Jaune which got nods from his friends.

"Though, I do get the feeling that the other Neptune is about to do something stupid" said Sun which got a look of betrayal from his friend.

 **Payne winced until Neptune yelled how it was relevant and how his was going to get to the bottom of this in the afterlife which got Jaune to face plant onto his desk. Payne than asked if Neptune had visited the apartment on the day of the murder to which Neptune clamed up. Jaune saw this and got a little worried, but knew he needed the info. He then signed to Neptune that he needed to tell the truth.**

"I knew my feeling was right" said Sun with a sigh.

"That other Neptune cannot handle this type of pressure very well" said Ren getting nods from everyone.

 **Neptune saw this and said "Yes, I did but, it was empty when I got there dude." Payne yelled "Objection" and continued with "Your Honor, the defendant is lying. We have a witness that had seen the defendant at the scene and at the time of the murder." Port nodded and asked for the witness to be brought to the stand as Neptune went back to the defendant's chair. The man that came up to the stand was none other than the real killer himself.**

"Why is he the witness in the case" asked an angry Neptune looking at the man who is trying to frame him.

"You may know that but remember they do not" said Gamer King reminding them of this fact.

"I was right" said Jaune getting the attention of everyone and he continued by saying "if he is going to frame Neptune then he would have to become a witness to ensure Neptune gets convicted."

Everyone was shock by this but turned back to the screen to continue to watch.

" **Your honor, this is Mr. Sahwit and he is a door to door newspaper salesman that witness the defendant leave the scene and found the body" said Payne. Port nodded and asked the witness to give his testimony. To which Sahwit gave a smirk and said "It would be my pleasure your honor."**

"Oh boy let's see where this goes and hope Jaune can prove Neptune innocent" said Pyrrha getting determine nods from everyone.

" _By the most of the people that will show up will have some sort of pun for a name_ " said Gamer King to his guests.

"Oh joy" groaned out Weiss knowing Yang will have a field day with this info.

 **Sahwit began his testimony with "I was going door to door, selling subscriptions when I saw a man fleeing an apartment." The scene temporary changes to a black and white scene base on what Sahwit saw as he continued with "I thought he must be in a hurry because he left the door half-open behind him." Jaune kept writing all of this down as Sahwit continued saying "Thinking it strange, I looked inside the apartment." The scene then temporary changes to inside the apartment as Sahwit dramatically said "Then I saw her lying there… a woman… not moving… dead!" Regaining his composure he then said "I quailed in fright and found myself unable to go inside. I thought to call the police immediately!" Sahwit than sighed and said "However, the phone in her apartment was not working." Jaune finding this statement strange underlined it as Sahwit said "I went to a nearby park and found a public phone. I remember the time exactly: it was 1:00pm." As Jaune underlined the time, Sahwit finished his testimony with "The man who ran was, without a doubt, the defendant sitting right over there." Jaune could have sworn he saw a tiny smirk on Sahwit's face as the testimony ended.**

"Even though I know he did, I have to say that was convincing testimony he gave" said Port while the others were forced to agree with him.

"Though he did make a mistake in the testimony" said Jaune which got everyone to look at him and he said "I would say more but, I think my other will come to the same conclusion soon."

Everyone nodded and looked back at the screen in front of them.

 **Port had a closed eyed thinking look on him while Jaune looked a little disappointed since Neptune did not tell him everything. Port than asked about the phone not working to which Payne answered with "Your honor, at the time of the murder, there was a blackout in the building." That statement got Jaune's attention and underlined that information.**

"I have to agree with my other in saying that the blackout is an important clue" said Jaune which got voices of agreement.

"Any clue that helps prove that my other did not do it is fine by me" said a slightly relieved Neptune who fully trusts Jaune in what he was doing.

 **Port was confused until Payne said that the victim's phone was cordless and required electricity for it to work. When Payne said Sahwit tried to use a phone like that caused some things to start clicking in Jaune's head. Payne presented a record of the blackout as evidence and Jaune saw it did say 1pm on it. Port nodded and said "Mr. Arc please start with your cross-examination" to which Jaune nodded and was about to begin his questioning.**

"Now let's see how Mr. Arc will handle this situation" said Ozpin getting nods of agreement from everyone.

"I have to say it looks like my other is starting to put some things together" said a smiling Jaune as he watched what was happening on screen.

 **Mia gave him a supportive smile while letting him know that there were lies in that testimony. Jaune nodded and looked at his notes while also looking at the evidence which caused his eyes to go wide and he shouted "Objection" which shocked everyone. The evidence that caused this was the autopsy report, more importantly the time of death.**

"Seems like Jaune has found something g already and concerns the autopsy report" said Ren getting nods of agreement.

Blake turned to Jaune and said "This is got to be something you notice considering what you earlier."

"Yes" said Jaune and he continued with "I realized this detail as soon as this Sahwit person said the time all of this went down."

 **Jaune began with "You found the body at 1:00pm. Are you sure?" Sahwit said yes, but was shocked when Jaune slammed his hands on the desk in front of him and said "Frankly, I find that hard to believe!" Everyone was confused until he said "Your statement directly contradicts the autopsy report. The autopsy report notes the time of death at some time after 4pm. There was nobody… err… no 'body' to find at 1:00pm!" Jaune then smirked at the nervous Sahwit and asked "How do you explain this three-hour gap?"**

"You definitely have a keen eye to find such a detail Mr. Arc" said Oobleck which got many to agree.

"Well I chose to be a lawyer as a fall back career in case something causes me to retire early as a huntsman or after I retire in general" said Jaune getting everyone to look at him.

"You really like to plan far ahead Jaune" said Yang getting nods of agreement from their friends and professors.

"With a family like mine then you have no choice in the matter" said Jaune before turning back to the screen.

 **Sahwit was a mumbling mess as Payne yelled out "Objection, this is trivial! The witness simply forgot the time!" Judge Port shook his head and stated that he too, found that hard to believe. Port gave Sahwit a stern look and said "Mr. Sahwit… Why were you so certain that you found the body at 1:00pm?" Sahwit was really stuttering until he realized something and said "I remember now." Port nodded and asked him to testify again to which Sahwit weakly nodded**.

"Looks like we might hear more information on this case" said Sage watching with intend.

"Yes, but if he is going to go down the route I think he is then this testimony will get shot down too" said Jaune getting his friends to wonder what he meant.

 **Sahwit's new testimony began with "You see, when I found the body, I heard the time." This got a raised eyebrow from Jaune as Sahwit continued with "There was a voice saying the time…It was probably coming from the television." Jaune narrowed his eyes at this and he knew that he wouldn't need his notes at the next cross-examination as Sahwit said "Oh, but it was three hours off wasn't it? I guess the victim must have been watching a video of a taped program!" Jaune knew he had caught him in a lie as Sahwit finished with "That's why I thought it was 1:00pm. Terribly sorry for the misunderstanding…"**

"He is good at making convincing testimonies in the case" said Velvet which caused Neptune to worry a little bit.

"Yes, but he forgot about a certain detail that is about to come to light soon" said Jaune as he saw that he saw that he was right about the direction that Sahwit was going for.

 **Port seemed to believe in this, but asked Jaune to start his next cross-examination to which Jaune nodded. To everyone's surprise Jaune immediately shouted out "Objection!" Jaune than continued with "Hold it right there! The prosecution has said that there was a blackout at the time of discovery! And this record proves it!" Sahwit looked like a ghost as Jaune said "You couldn't have heard a television…or a video!" Sahwit looked taken back he actually showed extreme shock.**

"How in the world did he forget about the blackout" said Coco on the subject of Sahwit forgetting about the blackout.

"I have no idea, but it will be his down fall for doing so" said Pyrrha getting nods from the rest of the group.

"Agreed, but my other still needs more info if he wants to get a not guilty verdict for Neptune" said Jaune which got understanding looks from the people around him.

 **Sahwit once again became a mumbling mess inside the courtroom for everyone to see. Port nodded and acknowledges Jaune's point and asked Sahwit for an explanation. Sahwit said that he is puzzled by this as well which got a raise eye brow from Jaune since he can find no lie in that sentence.**

"I have to agree with my other there" said Jaune as everyone looked at him curiously and then he said "I do believe he did hear something 1:00, but I am still trying to figure out what that is."

No one questioned him as his intrusion has never been wrong so far in this. They decided to turn around to the screen to see how this will turn out.

 **Sahwit suddenly got a look of realization and said that he remembered more this time. To which Judge Port asked him to give a more accurate testimony this time as he gives Sahwit a hard look. Sahwit fearfully nodded and began third and possibility his final testimony.**

"Let's see what excuse he can come up with this time around" said Yang with an eye roll and nods from everyone else except for one.

Jaune was more focus this time due to the fact he and his other might get very important information that might help with the question he has been having about this whole '1:00' deal.

Gamer King and his friends saw this and smiled before turning to look at the screen.

 **Sahwit nervously began his new testimony with "Actually I didn't 'hear' the time…I 'saw' it!" Jaune had a deadpan look on him as Sahwit continued "There was a table clock in the apartment, wasn't there!" Jaune then gave a questionable look as did not see a table clock in the crime photos as Sahwit then said "Yeah, the murder weapon!" Jaune and everyone else were shocked by this as Sahwit finished with "The killer used it to hit the victim! That must have been what I saw." Jaune was wondering if that were true or not.**

"So that is the answer" said Jaune to himself as he was putting the final piece together that his other needs to prove Neptune's innocence.

"That is got to be the stupidest excuse I have ever heard" said Weiss while shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yet, it is the only explanation that makes sense" said Jaune this time out loud causing everyone to look at him as then said "My other probably going to lay a trap to get more info, but he may have just got a major key in helping out Neptune in this case."

Everyone once again wanted to know what he meant, but decided to follow his advice and turn back to the screen.

 **Port was a little convinced and asked Jaune to begin his cross-examination to which Jaune nodded and began his examination. Jaune looked through his notes again until he saw something that caused him to shout "Objection!" Everyone look at him as he continued with "Wait just a moment! The murder weapon wasn't a clock. It was this statue!"**

"The trap has now been set and ready to close on the two" said Jaune with a determine smile on his face.

"Two? Who is the other one that the other Jaune wants to catch buddy" asked Sun to Jaune as he along with the professors and fellow students were confused by this.

"Prosecutor Payne is the other one that he wants to get" answered Jaune which was a shock to his friends and teachers.

"Why the prosecutor, Mr. Arc" asked Professor Port to the boy as everyone was wondering the same thing.

"It is because ever since the murder weapon has been called a clock caused me to think that the prosecution might of accidently left something out about the weapon" answered Jaune.

Everyone from Remnant was stunned at the logical answer he gave and made Ozpin very happy he chose Jaune as leader.

 **Jaune glared at Sahwit and asked "Now, how is this supposed to be a clock?" Sahwit got upset and started to complain about Jaune's objections and his evidence. Jaune got tire of the stalling and said "Just answer the question Mr. Sahwit." Sahwit replied with "Hey, I…I saw it there, okay! That's a clock!" Payne intervenes by saying "Your Honor! If I may…" Port nodded and asked Payne what he wanted to say. Payne then said "As the witness stated, this statue is indeed a clock." This statement shocked Jaune, but he wrote that down and started to see the truth come to light.**

"Hook, line, and sinker" said Jaune as the trap was a success while everyone else was shocked by this.

"So it was a clock" said Neptune before turning to Jaune and said "I am glad you are on our side because that trap to get information was brilliant." This got everyone to agree and Ozpin to think if he should let Jaune be in the inner circle for these ideas.

"Yes and now my other has a major key in the case and if he looks closely enough he will probably find the other even if Mia has to help him" said Jaune with a smile on his face.

The others looked back at the screen to see if they could find what Jaune was talking about.

 **Payne continued with "The neck is a switch. You just tilt it and it says the time out loud." Jaune took notice of this and had to think how Sahwit knew this. It was then that Jaune knew that the witness was the true killer and now had to prove it**

"Alright, the other Jaune is on the right track" said Ruby in a very happy tone.

"Yeah our fearless leader will take down that creep in no time" said a very hyper Nora.

"Though I have to know who came up with stupid idea for a clock" said Neptune which got the hosts to almost lose it.

 **Payne finished by saying "As it doesn't look like a clock, I submitted it as a statue, my apologies" Port nodded and said he acknowledges the murder weapon as a clock. He then looked at Jaune and asked if there was still something wrong with the testimony. Jaune nodded and said "Your honor, there is a gaping hole in the witness's testimony." Jaune then continued with "The only way he could have known that the weapon was a clock is to hold it in his hand." This got shocked looks from everyone as that was a good point.**

"He is starting to get thing to go to his way" said Weiss getting voices of agreement.

"Indeed he is, but the question is how long he can keep this up" said Jaune getting confused looks from his friend.

"What do you mean Jaune" said Ren to his best friend.

"My other hasn't thought of a certain question yet, but I get the feeling he hear soon" replied Jaune.

This got everyone to turn back to the screen to see if that question would come up or not.

 **Jaune then finished off with "Yet the witness testified that he never entered the apartment! This is clearly a contradiction!" Port agreed with this as Jaune then said "The witness knew it was a clock because he went into the apartment!" Jaune then looked at Sahwit and said "You're lying… You were inside the apartment on the day of the murder!"**

"Wow, Jaune is really letting him have it" said Scarlett which got nods from the majority of the audience.

"He probably just applying pressure and it helps that he is trying framed one of my friends" said Jaune.

 **Sahwit got mad and went on the defensive and said "Oh yeah? Prove it! Prove I went in there!" Jaune slammed his hand on the desk and countered with "I'll do better than that! I can prove you were the one who killed her!" Sahwit was physically shaking with fear and rage as he heard Jaune then say "You struck her with the clock, and the shock of the blow triggered the clock's voice!" Jaune got a steel look on him as he finished with "That was the sound you heard!"**

"So that explains why the witness was so intent on it being 1:00" said Coco while getting a nod from everyone else.

 **The crowd loudly murmured about what they heard until Port banged his gavel to silence them. Port was very interested in this theory and asked Jaune to continue which got a nod in return. Jaune then said "Mr. Sahwit, the sound must have left quite an impression on you." Sahwit was heavily panting now as Jaune said "Understandable, since the murder weapon spoke just as you hit the victim!" Jaune continued to apply pressure with "That voice was burned into your mind!" He finished by saying "That's why you were so certain about the time!" Payne then shouted "Objection" and asked "W-w-what's the meaning of this?"**

"Come on, just a little more and then my other is home free" said Neptune as he was getting really excited.

"You shouldn't be relaxed Neptune, that question I talked about earlier has to be coming up soon and if my other doesn't find that clue that counters it then that guy might go free" said Jaune, stating the cold hard facts even though he did not like doing it to his friend.

 **Payne then accused Jaune of baseless conjecture with the claim that he was currently making. Jaune pointed out that the witness was not looking very hot right now as the judge then asked Sahwit if he the crime. Sahwit was mumbling until he could take it anymore and threw his toupee, which hit Jaune's face, with a scream. Jaune was not amused with what happen while Mia tried not to laugh.**

"Ok, that is just un-called for" said Jaune while some people laugh while the others tried to keep themselves from laughing.

 **Sahwit kept saying it was Neptune and that he saw him leave the scene of the crime. Payne that said "Your honor, a-a moment please!" Port nodded and Payne said "There isn't a shred of evidence supporting the defense's claims!" Port called Jaune's name to which Jaune replied with "Your honor?" Port then said "You claim that the sound that the witness heard was the clock…Do you have any evidence?" This caused Jaune to look through his note and the evidence for the answer.**

"Even I know he could just check the clock in question" said Sun while getting some nods of understanding.

Ruby who was a little confused said "Why would use the clock?"

"Is to show them that it only takes a little hit to make it activate" answered Jaune to help Ruby understand more.

 **Jaune found what he was looking for and said "Yes, your honor. The sound that Mr. Sahwit heard was definitely the clock." Jaune smiled and said "A fact which is clear if you try sounding the clock." Jaune then went to the middle of the court room with the clock and glove on his hands, to then say "Let's sound the clock now, here in this court." As he was about to activated the clock he said "I ask the court to listen very carefully…" Jaune then activated the clock to hear it say [I think it is 8:25]. Port was very interested on how the time was told.**

"Ha, the other Jaune sure show them" said Sun getting others to agree with him except said person.

Jaune didn't say anything because he didn't want to ruin the mood, but he got a sense that the part he been dreading is coming up fast.

 **Port then asked for Jaune's conclusions on the matter at hand. Jaune replied with "Mr. Payne…Can you tell me what time it is now?" Payne was confused, but looked at his watch and said "It is 11:25…ACK!" Jaune smiled and said "As you can see, this clock is exactly three hours slow. Precisely the discrepancy between what Mr. Sahwit heard from the clock and the actual time of death!"**

"So that is why he thought the time was, because the clock was wrong by three hours" said Ren getting nods from people who put it together as well.

"I hate to say it but, it is not three hour slow, but the time is still wrong" said Jaune which got everyone to look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean Jaune" asked Yatsu with a question that is on everyone's mind.

"The lies within the piece of evidence that will end this case once at for all and I think it is about to shortly" said Jaune while he turned back to the screen.

 **Jaune glared at Sahwit and challenged him to find a way out of this matter. Sahwit laughed and said "You've forgot one thing!" Jaune was confused as Sahwit then said "While it may seem like the clock is running three hours slow, it proves nothing! How do you know if it was running three hours slow on the day of the murder?!" Jaune was taken back by this and started quickly looking through his notes.**

"Oh no, he has a very good point right now" said Pyrrha which got Neptune to be worried again.

"My other needs to calm down or Mia needs to calm him down so he can think clearly" said Jaune getting nods of agreement.

 **Sahwit smiles smugly at Jaune and said "If you can't prove that, you don't have a case!" Jaune started to panic as he started to feverishly search his notes.**

"Come on, calm down buddy" said Sun as he was worried that Sahwit leave.

"If he doesn't calm down, Mr. Arc might miss something important he needs to solve the case" said Ozpin.

 **Port shook his head and excused Mr. Sahwit from the stand. Jaune didn't know what to do when he heard "Objection" and saw it came from Mia. Mia then said "Not so fast, Mr. Sahwit!" Jaune was shocked by this as everyone else and he said "Mia! I mean Chief!" Mia stared at Jaune and said "Listen Arc…Don't let this one get away, not like this! Think!"**

"Thank goodness Mia calmed him down and stopped Sahwit from leaving" said Velvet which got nods from the rest.

"Yes, now she only needs to encourage him to press forward" said Weiss with a soft smile on her face.

 **Jaune looked a little sad and said "But, chief it's over. I can't prove the clock was slow on the day of the murder! Nobody can prove that!" Mia gave a soft smile and said "Um…Well yes, but that doesn't mean you can't still win! You should try thinking about the case outside of the box!"**

Many in the viewing room nodded at the advice since sometimes out of the box thinking is required.

 **Mia gave Jaune a stern stare and said "Don't waste time doubting the facts. Assume the clock was three hours slow and…Think though it! Ask yourself 'Why was the clock three hours slow'?" Mia smile d ay a now hard thinking Jaune and said "Figure out the reason and you'll have your proof!" Mia then asked him, if he could think of a reason which got a nod from Jaune as he went back to his notes. As he looked over his notes and evidence again his eyes widen as he found his reason and he became determined. Port looked at Jaune and asked him if he found evidence to support his claim to which Jaune nodded.**

"Alright, he back on track and it seems he found evidence" said Coco as Neptune gave a big sighed of relief.

"Yeah, but I would like for him to stop giving near heart attacks" said Neptune who gave Jaune a bit of a stink eye due to this reason.

"Do not worry Neptune if the evidence he is what I think it is then your other will be in the clear in no time" said Jaune with a confident smirk on him.

" _You seem sure of yourself, Mr. Arc, why is that_ " asked Gamer King even though he'd already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from him.

"It is because I already the real reason about from nearly the beginning" said Jaune which got everyone shocked as he continued with "and I believe in not doing spoilers, but it is coming up next." Everyone from Remnant was every eager to see the evidence now.

Gamer King smirked and said " _You are a very interesting man, Mr. Arc and I can see why there are so many alternate realities because of you._ "

 **Jaune than said "There is a piece of evidence in the court record that can prove my claim beyond a doubt!" Sahwit mocked him, but stayed to see how this goes. Port then said "Let's see this evidence that proves why the clock was running slow." Jaune nodded and walked to the table and slammed down his evidence down on to it. The evidence was none other than the victim's passport. Jaune began explain by saying "The victim had just returned home from abroad the day before the murder." It was Jaune's turn to smile as he said "As we all know, the time difference between here and Paris is nine hours! When it's 4pm here, it is 1am the next day there." Sahwit was now very nervous wreck as Jaune finished with "The clock wasn't three hours slow, it was nine hours fast!"**

"He did it and that will be check mate for Sahwit" said Jaune as Neptune was doing a happy dance because of what happen.

"Wow, when did you know that the time difference would be the key to this case" said Blake with interest in her eyes as the boy she had fallen for turn out to be this good at deduction. Through her question got everyone thinking the same thing, even Neptune who stopped his dance.

"Like I said I knew near the beginning when the time discrepancy was first brought up, but I needed more info then and it came when the statue was reintroduced as a clock" said Jaune as he ended with "I just put the passport and the clock together to figure out the keen to this case."

No one from remnant said a thing as they were too shock to say a thing and got Ozpin was even more interested in bringing Jaune into the fold for those deductive skills. The girls who were in love with him couldn't help to feel their hearts flutter seeing him like this.

 **Jaune decided to add more to his conclusion by saying "The victim hadn't reset her clock since her return home! That's why the time you heard when you struck her dead in her apartment was wrong!" Sahwit was panting very heavily right now as Jaune smirked and said "Prove enough for you Mr. Sahwit? Or should I say Mr. Did It!" Sahwit then began to foam at the mouth and collapse on the floor due to a panic attack.**

"Whoops, I think my other might push him a little too much" said Jaune sheepishly while rubbing the back of head.

Everyone else in the room gave look that said 'you think' directed at him.

 **After things quiet down, Judge Port then let everyone know that he is ready to speak. Port began with "Well, this is a case certainly turned out differently then we all expected." He turned to Payne and said "Mr. Payne…your client?" Payne gulped and replied "He…errs…he was arrested and has been taken away, your honor." Port nodded then turned to Jaune and said "Mr. Arc" which got a 'yes, your honor'. Port then said "I have to say I am impressed. I don't think I've ever seen someone complete a defense so quickly and find the true culprit at the same time!"**

"I have to agree with my other on this subject, it was indeed impressive for Mr. Arc to do what he did" said Port.

"Agreed my friend, it is impressive as our own Mr. Arc's deductive skills from saw from during this showing" said Oobleck which got nods from the students and Ozpin.

"Through I have to wonder if he having trouble incorporating this into his combat skills" said Goodwitch as she looked at Jaune and said "I have already decided to give Jaune a hard tutoring session since I just saw these skills come out." This caused Jaune to go white as a ghost as well as looks of pity from his friends. Goodwitch also knew of his fake transcripts thanks to Ozpin, but when she heard about an old Arc tradition his family was trying to relive from Ozpin she let it go.

 **Jaune thanks him for his praise as Judge Port continued with "At this point, this is only a formality, but this court finds the defendant, Mr. Neptune Vasilias… NOT GUILTY!" The room cheered as confetti came down. Port then banged his gavel and said "Court is adjourned." The scene changes to what actually happen in the case Jaune's voice can be heard saying that Sahwit was a thief posing as a salesman and the victim's apartment was next on his list. Sadly the victim came home early and was killed because of it.**

"So this was a case of someone being at the right place at the wrong time" said Coco getting others to sadly nod as they felt bad for the victim.

"Indeed, and sorry to say there too many crime like that out in our world too" said Ozpin remembering hearing those types of cases on the news far too often.

 **The scene changes back to the defendant's lobby were Jaune sits down on the couch and sighs in relief that this was over. Mia was giving him a good job speech for his hard work and Jaune thanks her for it. Neptune however was crying in a corner and said "My life is over!" Jaune was shocked and said "Neptune, you should be happy so, what's wrong now!"**

"I have a feeling on why he is like that" said Sun with a deadpan look on his face.

"Funny, so do I" said Jaune with the same look.

 **Neptune was complaining about his girl being gone forever and how she didn't really love him. When Mia came over to congratulate Neptune and caused him to instantly perk up. Neptune than was in a little slump again which Mia notice and said "You know she did care about you and Jaune has the proof of it." Jaune saw what she was getting at since they heard from Neptune that he personally made the clock and said "She took it with the clock you made for on her trip. She wouldn't do that for anyone who do it for her." Neptune smiled and decided to give a thank you to Mia which turned out to be the clock.**

"I knew it, but I would like to know what is doing with the clock" said Jaune who was a little confused.

"So do we all on this matter, Jaune" said Ren equally confused as everyone else.

"Something tells me that we are all about to find out" said Yatsu getting everyone to look back at the screen.

 **Mia and Jaune were confused until Neptune said he made two as his and her type of gift. It was his version of the clock which caused Mia to thank him for it. Mia then said "You know I will still like to hear the story on how this guy helped on the lawyer path Jaune." Jaune nodded and yawned then said "Sure, how about tomorrow cause I am beat right now." This got a nod from Mia as she was tired as well.**

"I would like to know too, but it is understandable why they are not talking about it now" said Blake getting nods of agreement.

"Agreed, but what was that about the person being dumb for making a clock like that Neptune" said Nora getting everyone to laugh at the shocked boy.

The four hosts were quiet because they knew what would happen in the next viewing.

 **As the scene fades, Jaune's voice can be heard saying "Little did we know that talk would never happen and that the thinker would be used again in a similar incident involving in a repeated crime." The screen goes to black.**

"I do not like how that sounded" said Ruby fearfully after hearing those ominous words.

"Indeed, something tells me something is going to happen to Mia in the next viewing" said a stern Ozpin after hearing the same words.

Gamer King got everyone's attention by clapping his hands together as he walked down to the middle of the room. He then said " _Before we do that I had decided to invite four more guests to join us._ " Gamer King than snapped his fingers and in a flash brought four individuals appeared before the group from Remnant. Some members of the group were shocked yet happy to see who he brought in this time.

* * *

 **End Chapter**

 **Next: Chapter 3 More Guests and a Loss of a Friend.**

 **A/N:** **Cliffhanger is evil I know but, the chapter is to long as it is. There are thing I like to talk about in this note. First is obviously is I like your opinion on how I handle the witness testimonies mechanic for the story. Second, is that I am announcing I am going be doing the Kingdom Hearts series with Jaune as the star sometime after I complete Kingdom Hearts 3. Third is that the Arc tradition is a theory of mine on why his family did not put him out of Beacon right away and in depth explanation will happen later on this story and soon in my Persona 4 Golden story. Fourth is that most of Jaune's reactions to the Ace Attorney series is how I felt playing the games. The las thing I want to talk about is a new poll for the comments which will end by Sunday, March 10** **th** **. This poll is about what lead role Jaune will star in a later fanfic I plan on doing and that is Detective Pikachu game. The reason for this is because Jaune is suited very well for both role and u cannot decide on which one to put Jaune in which is why I need your help and the same pool will be asked in my other story do there can be a combined count. The roles are Detective Pikachu himself or his human partner Tim Goodman. Please leave a comment and your vote and see next time, next update will be for my Persona 4 Golden fanfic.**


	3. Ch3: More Guests and Lost of a Friend

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own RWBY or the Ace Attorney game series they belong to their respective companies Rooster Teeth for RWBY and Capcom for Ace Attorney. They only thing I own is my OCs in this story.**

 **A/N:** **Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to get this chapter done but I had to go over every detail of the game section with a fine tooth comb to make sure I got it right since this will be the introduction to the investigation part of the game. That being said let's get this out of the way by saying please be patient when we get to the investigation part of story since they may take longer than the actual trial parts. Also please stay tuned at the end for an announcement on which stories will come after the three I am working on now.**

 **That being said, let's get ready to party and get this show on the road everyone.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: More Guests and the Loss of a Friend**

When the four flashes of light died down they'd revealed four individuals which some of the Remnant group recognized right away. The people that appeared were none other than General Ironwood, Winter Schnee, Qrow Branwen, and Taiyang. The four were trying to get their bearings as well as trying to figure out what happen and where they were at. They were also shocked to see many faces that they recognized in this place as well.

"Dad/Uncle Qrow" yelled out Ruby and Yang as they got up to greet them with hugs which were gladly returned by the two men that saw them.  
"Hey girls" said Tai as he hugged them after not seeing them since the start of their year at Beacon. Tai then said "So, do you know what is going on here because I am at a lost right now."

"You are telling me because I am starting to think I had over did with the booze" said Qrow in agreement with his friend though the last part of his statement got a face palm from the family followed by a 'you always do' comment from them.

"Sister…" said Weiss with a smile as she walked over to her sister and then continued with "it is good to see you again after all this time."

"I conquer my dear sister" said the specialist as she continued with "though, and it pains me to say it, I have to agree with the drunk about this about this situation."

"I agree" said Ironwood as he looked at Ozpin with narrowed eyes as he then continued with "What is going on here Oz and who are those four behind you?" after hearing the question the other three that were just brought here saw Gamer King and his friends.

Sensing the hostility coming from the four new guests Ozpin spoke up and said "Relax, they mean us no harm and they were the ones who brought here with good intentions in their heart." This got the new arrivals to calm down a bit as Ozpin then said "As for our situation here, I think it is best to let our host here explain what's happening here."

" _Thank you Ozpin and hello my name is MLPWWEGAMER King but you can just call me Gamer King for short_ " said the host to the new arrivals. Gamer King then pointed at Jaune and continued with " _As to why you are here, that is simple because you are here to see an alternate universe of our blonde knight here._ " He then went into further detail about the universe they would be seeing as well as what he told the others when they first got here. " _So, what do you say, are you interested because since your world is frozen into time there is not much to around except be like a statue_ " said Gamer King with small smirk.

"I see, no problem with that" said Tai as then looked at Jaune and then continued with "plus I want to get to know the guy that my little girls have talking about from time to time." This got a nod from Qrow, a nervous Jaune, and an embarrassed Yang and Ruby for the little girls comment.

"I have to agree with this" said Winter Schnee with her arms crossed as she continued to say "though I too want to speak with the Arc boy as well as to take a nice break from work once in a while." This got Weiss very happy and nervous since her sister is known as one of the top interrogators in all of Atlus. Weiss did not know that her sister and Ironwood were like Goodwitch and already knew about the transcripts due to his family informing all schools about their plan.

"I agree" said Ironwood with a small smile on the general's face which got everyone to look at him in surprise. Seeing this Ironwood said "What, I have you know that I can have fun too, you know." Though as he and the other three went take their seat, which was in the same row of the Beacon staff with two on the left (Qrow and Tai) and two on the right (Ironwood and Winter Schnee), he whispered to Ozpin with "We are going to talk about the Arc boy at the first break we have." This got a 'you got no idea' look from Ozpin after what he saw during last viewing.

" _Alright now that everyone is seated let get the show on the road_ " said Gamer King as he then continued with " _by the way, there is a chance that you might hear the prosecutor that will be Jaune's opponent for majority of this viewing._ "

"Well, whoever it is our fearless leader will give him the old one and two" said an energetic Nora. That statement caused the four hosts to slightly flinch and feel sorry for the poor girl once the prosecutor was revealed.

" _R-R-Right_ " said a nervous Gamer King as he then turn to Jaune and continued with " _whenever you are ready, please start the viewing Jaune._ " This got Jaune to nod and push the button to start the scene while was also curious why their hosts would react that way to Nora's statement, but figured it would be best to look at the screen for answers as the scene began to play.

 **The scene opens up with the sound of a cell phone ringing on the black screen. The call was picked up and the person on the receiving end said "Hello? This is Maya." Then a familiar voice said "Hey Maya, it's me." Maya's happy voice came through the phone and said "Mia! What's up? You haven't called in a while." Mia laughed silently and apologized before she asked Maya how she was doing. Maya said that she was lonely and jokingly blame Mia for being this way.**

"Something tells me this Maya is going be very important soon" said Tai with his folded as he had a bad feeling about this. His statement got nods from about half of the remnant group.

"I have to wonder how she knows Mia though" said Sage while scratching his chin trying to come up with an answer.

" _It is because she is Mia's sister_ " said Gamer King to clear up any confusion as well as confirm ton the guests that came up with that theory. This got nods of understanding and some celebrated a little that they were right.

 **After she heard Maya say she was getting used to her own place, Mia said "That is good to hear. Actually, I'm calling because I have a favor to ask." Maya's voice giggled and said "I know, I know. You want me to hold evidence for you?" Mia smiled and said "Sharp, as always! There's a lot of buzz about the upcoming trail…I just don't feel safe keeping the evidence here."**

"Is it wise for her to give evidence in case to her sister" said Ironwood as he was confused to what was happening.

"It might be her only option by the tone of her voice" said Qrow as he got was going on in an instant.

"Qrow is right James and from the sounds of it, it seems she is suspecting someone to try something" said Ozpin as he got a nod from the general while the hosts were thinking on how right he was.

 **Maya's voice then said "I got you. So, what is it this time around?" Mia said it was a clock which got Maya confused a little. Mia than said "Yeah, it's made to look like that statue 'The Thinker'! And it tells you the time. I thought you might like it. You always liked toys." They did a little sisterly teasing until Mia said "Ah, I should probably tell you, the clock isn't talking right now." When asked why, Mia replied with "I had to take the clockwork out, sorry. I put papers inside it instead."**

"I am getting a bad feeling about this" said Jaune as he spoke out loud at what everyone was feeling right now.

 **Maya's voice then said "Papers? Is that the evidence then? Hmm, well…there's a possibility that it might turn out that way, yes." Mia then sat back in her chair and said "Can you come by the office tonight with our cousin Blake, say 9:00, to pick it up?" Mia then let Maya know that she would be in a pre-trial meeting until 9:00 which got an 'OK' from Maya. As the call ended, you can hear the phone say [Conversation recorded, September 5, 9:25 AM].**

"Wait, so those two are my cousins in that world" asked Blake as she was a little shock by this revelation.

" _Yes_ " said their host as he then continued with " _they are your cousins on your father's side as it is the same for you on their father's side of the family._ "

"I want to know more about those papers, she wants to keep safe" said Weiss as she could tell that they could lead Mia into trouble.

 **The scene changes to outside Mia's office where we can hear Mia and a male's voices talking to each other. The male voice then said "Now, Miss Fey, I'll be taking what's mine…The papers." A stern Mia replied with "I'm sorry, but I can't give what I don't have." A small chuckle came from the male's voice and said "Miss Fey, you are a terrible lair. Why, I see it right over there…that must be 'The Thinker' that swallowed those papers."**

"How did he know about the papers and where they were" asked Sun as he was getting nervous like the rest about this situation.

"I have no idea, but it seems that this is the person that Mia was trying to hide the papers from" said Yatsu which got the group even more nervous because there is no telling what lengths this person might do to get those papers.

 **Mia was shocked by this and said "How could you that?" The male voice laughed and said "You are not coniferous of my background? Gathering information is my business, you see." As Mia berated herself for being careless, the male menacefully said "My dear Miss Fey…I am very sorry. But I am afraid I must ask of you one more thing. That is your eternal silence…Farewell, Miss Fey." Mia gasped as she was hit in the head by 'The Thinker' clock and an image of a man wearing a purple suit and has purple hair doing the deed with an evil smile on his face. As the image of the man disappears we can hear the words 'red, white, and blue' as Mia sadly lays there dead.**

Silence filled the room as the group couldn't believe what they just witness. Some were angry at then man while the rest were sad to see that Mia died. They all wondered how the other Jaune and Blake are going to take this loss as well as Maya.

 **The scene changes to eight minutes after nine at the office where Jaune and a girl cat Faunus his age came into the office building. Jaune knows her as Blake Belladonna his next door neighbor at his apartment building and surprisingly Mia's cousin on her father's side. They went there together after Blake told Maya to meet them there via phone call. The two were berating themselves for being late. Jaune notices it was too quiet and said "Huh…That's strange. The chief must have gone home already."**

"I have a feeling that those two are not going to like what they see next" said Coco while silently feeling bad for the two along with everyone else.

"Who would in this type of situation" asked Velvet which got nods from the other teams and adults.

 **Blake shook her head and said "She said that you were supposed to meet me and Maya, so we all can get dinner together." Jaune nodded when a strange, but familiar scent hit his nose and he said "What's that smell?" Blake smelled it too and suddenly both pairs of eyes widened as both she and Jaune yelled out "Blood!" The two quickly went into Mia's office and saw something that caused them to cry out "Chief/Mia!"**

Some bow their heads while the rest stayed silent through this ordeal as the group expected things to happen this way once the other Jaune and Blake found the body.

 **The scene that they saw before them was Mia dead below the window with a black top knotted haired girl in traditional eastern spirit temple clothes crying beside her and saying sis over and over again. Jaune concluded that this was Maya, but needed more proof just to be sure. Blake was still frozen in shock state after seeing Mia's body. Jaune saw that Maya fainted from sadness. So he put both of them on the main office's sofa before going back in Mia's office to investigate.**

"I am not surprised that Ms. Belladonna and this Maya would react that way because Mia was their family after all" said Goodwitch while adjusting her glasses to hide the sadness in her eyes.

"Indeed, but it was nice of Mr. Arc to put them on the couch to calm down" said Port as the rest nodded in agreement.

 **Jaune went to the body and checked for a pulse as he thought 'The body's still warm, but sadly no pulse.' Since the body was still warm, Jaune concluded that this murder happened very recently. After he calmed down, Jaune took out his notepad and started taking notes. First he noted that there indeed signs of a struggle in the room. This was solidified by Jaune finding pieces of a broken glass light fixture in the corner which he'd underlined in his notes. Jaune then decided to take notes about Mia's body.**

"He is very good at this" said Winter Schnee as she and the new arrivals were impressed on how he was doing.

"Yep and our Jaune has just as good observation skills as that one" said Yang with a smirk on her face as she said her opinion and everyone agreed.

Jaune became a little sheepish and rub the back of his head as the new arrivals looked at him intently.

 **Jaune sighed and said "Chief, It's hard seeing her like this but, if there are any clues…" As he took notes of the position of the body, he noticed a wound on her head and then said "She was hit with a blunt object to the head. She probably died instantly." Jaune looked around and took note of the clock made to look like 'The Thinker' on the ground and said "The Thinker clock lying next to her must be the murder weapon." Jaune looked angry when he saw that clock there.**

Many shook their head in disbelief that the clock was used again for another murder involving another one of Jaune's friends.

 **He also took notes of more shard of the broken glass light stand that were by the body. Just as Jaune thought that there were no more clues, he saw a piece of paper on the ground and said "A piece of paper! It must of have fallen from Mia's hand. Hm…What could it be?" Once he saw what was on it, Jaune was shocked to see the name 'Maya' written in blood. He immediately wrote it down in his notes, but couldn't help but feel it did not fit the facts he'd gathered just now.**

"I have to agree with him there, that message just doesn't fit right" said Neptune as he was trying to figure this all out.

"Indeed, we may need more info on what it means" said Ren with his arms crossed and getting nods from the group.

Jaune on the other hand was having his mind go into over drive by going through many scenarios in order to find the truth.

 **Jaune also took note that it was a receipt from a department store that was dated yesterday. After figuring out all he needed, Jaune decided it was time to call the police and get to know Maya. As he got to the reception area of the office he saw that Blake was out of her shock and Maya is hiding somewhere. Jaune went to Maya since it looked like Blake need to calm down more and talk/comfort her later since she was a good friend to him at home.**

"That receipt is probably going to play a major part in this somehow" said Pyrrha which got many people thinking the same thing.

Jaune especially took note of it, more specifically that the date on it will help his other greatly due to the fact he might just know the item listed on it.

 **Jaune found Maya and said "Hi, who are you? Do not worry I work here so, you can talk to me." Maya sounding sad replied with "My name is Maya…Maya Fey." Blake, having fully calmed down, came to them and said "I can vouch for her; she is my cousin after all." Jaune nodded and thought 'Even though I do not like doing this, I have to show them the bloodied receipt with Maya's name on it to get info. Though I never thought I have to use evidence like this."**

"My other has to calm her down more before he could do that" said Jaune as he saw the emotion ridden look on Maya's face.

"Indeed, otherwise he will not get any new info as will we" said Professor Oobleck as he took a sip of his coffee.

 **Jaune decided to ease them into the receipt by asking Maya question, starting with "Maya, can you tell us what happen here?" Maya nodded sadly and said "I came in…The room was dark and sis…sis…" Jaune concluded what she was trying to say and thought 'So, she was already dead then.' He wrote that info down before asking "So, you're the chief's…?" Maya immediately replied with "Sister. I'm her younger sister." Jaune nodded at this and then asked "And you were here…visiting, this place, this late at night?" Maya sadly nodded before replying with "Yes. She said that she wanted me to keep some evidence for her." Jaune and Blake raised an eyebrow before asking what evidence to which Maya replied with "Yes…I-It was that clock…It was 'The Thinker'." Jaune nodded and wrote this down before sighing because it has now come to the hard part and that is showing the receipt.**

"I hope Jaune was able to calm her down enough" said Ruby as she felt bad for Maya losing her older sister.

"I'm sure that fearless leader did a fine job" said Nora with confidence in her leader's ability to calm people down.

Though Jaune couldn't help but feel that went a little too smoothly and unbeknownst to him other feeling the same way.

 **Jaune sighed and then said "Before Mia died she written a message in her own blood. She wrote on the back of this receipt." He showed them the message on the receipt and Maya began panicking and started asking questions. Jaune flinched when he saw the glare Blake was giving him and decided to go to Mia's office as it was time to call the police while Blake tried to calm Maya down. Though Blake was also confused about the message Jaune found.**

"I have to say it was a nice try, but my other probably should have waiting a day before showing her that" said Jaune as shook his head at the situation.

"Indeed, but at least he did the right thing to try and ease her into the subject" said Qrow as he had to admit the kid had some good common sense to him.

 **Jaune went into Mia's office to find the phone to call the cops. He saw the phone on the table and picked it up, but as he was about to dial the number, Jaune found something unusual about the phone. "That's funny. A few of the screws on the receiver are missing…It looks like someone was half way though taking it apart" said a very confused Jaune. His thoughts were interrupted by a woman's voice calling for police. Jaune turned and saw out the window was a pink haired woman, who looked like she was about to pop out of her top, on the phone with one could assume was with the cops. Seeing that the cops have been called and not wanting a big misunderstanding, Jaune left the office while he'd took note of the missing screws.**

"I have to agree with Jaune about the missing screws" said Sun who was as confused as everyone else about this situation.

Tai saw Jaune with a stern look on him and said "You ok there kid, you seem to have something on your mind." This statement got many to look at Jaune.

Jaune looked at them and answered with "Sorry, it just seems a little too much of a coincidence that she called when my other picked up the phone. It is like she had that planned out." This got many thinking that he was right.

 **As Jaune came into the office lobby, police sirens can be heard coming their way. The three occupants of the room jumped when they heard someone yelling at them to freeze. A black haired man in a baize shirt and green overcoat came in and saw the three. The man then said "Alright, I'm Detective Dick Gumshoe, see!" The three thought that was an odd name for a person.**

Many in the theater had to agree as some were trying to not laugh at the name due to the situation at hand.

 **Detective Gumshoe then said "We received a report from the building across the way, see. Got a person that said they saw a murder." That got Jaune thinking about the woman he saw on the phone while Gumshoe continued with "Anyway, I don't want either of you moving an inch, 'kay?" The three nodded as the detective searched the scene of the crime. The detective then came rushing in with the note in hand. He asked if it meant to anyone when Maya reluctantly said it was her name. Gumshoe then came to the conclusion that she must be the killer and arrested her on the spot while taking Jaune and Blake for questioning.**

"We probably should have seen this coming from a mile away" said Sage as they forgot the note could get Maya arrested.

"It is probably for the best as the truth will most likely come during court proceedings" said Ironwood as he had experience with this type of situation before.

 **After Jaune and Blake were questioned, which was an all-nighter, they decided to wait and talk to Maya in a visiting room. When Maya came into the room they all said good morning to each other. Maya then recognizes Jaune after she smiles at her cousin and asks if he was going to defend her and Jaune replied with "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about….It is up to you." Maya was a little taken back by this as Jaune continued with "Yes. I don't think this is something I should decide. After all you are the on in trouble here."**

"That sounds like Jaune, always not forcing himself on someone else's situation unless he was to" said Weiss with a small smile on her face.

"Indeed, a very good quality to have in a person" said Yatsu nodding his head as he remembered how Jaune stood up to Cardin for Velvet's sake.

 **Maya looked a little sad saying that no one would believe her and that Jaune didn't believe her either. Jaune felt bad remembering how he acted when they first met at the scene of the crime. They got off that conversation by Maya talking about Mia taking about Jaune and his first case while joking about giving him three more years or she would be found guilty, when dais she wanted him as her attorney.**

A small black cloud of depression appeared over Jaune's head while Pyrrha patted his back while others chuckled a little bit at the display. Though the other girls that liked Jaune couldn't help but feel envious and it only grew when they saw Pyrrha giving them a small smirk.

 **Jaune got a little depressed after he heard that and Blake patted him on the back in sympathy for her friend. Jaune told Maya that it was alright after she apologized and then said "But…At the same time, I can't just sit here and watch…When I think of the one, who killed Mia last night at the office." Maya and Blake couldn't help nut be shock by his resolve. Blake even smiled a little bit at hearing this.**

"His resolve is strong that is for sure" said Winter Schnee while getting nods from all of the adults in the room.

Jaune's friends couldn't help but smile when they see his best quality come out of him like this.

 **Jaune started off by getting to know Maya more by asking about her outfit and it turns out that she is a spirit medium in training while also saying members of her mom's side of the family are all spirit mediums. She than told Jaune that Mia had powers too, but left to pursue her career which was confirmed by Blake. Though Jaune could tell that there was more to it, but decided to ask more about it later since it was time to get to what happen last night.**

"A family full of spirit mediums must be an interesting bunch" said Qrow with a small chuckle afterwards.

"But can we know if it is real or not" said a bit skeptical Goodwitch on this certain subject.

Gamer King gave a small chuckle as he already knew what would happen down the line and said " _Please remember that this is another world you are watching and the possibilities are endless._ "

"He is right Glynda, we must keep an open mind during this viewing" said Ozpin which got a hesitant nod from Goodwitch.

 **Jaune knew it was time again to find out what happen last night, so he sighed and got ready for the answers to come. Jaune gave Maya a determine look and said "Could you tell me about the day of the murder?" Maya nodded and sadly said "Let's see…That morning, I got a call from my sister. She wanted me to hold onto a piece of evidence for an upcoming trail." Blake came in saying that Mia told Maya to invite her and Blake told Maya that see would meet her there.**

"Why are they asking the same thing from last night" said Ruby who was confused since the other Jaune already went over this.

"It is most likely that their emotions got the better of them causing them to forget Ms. Rose. Though in my opinion it is for the best since they can get more details now from Maya" said Port in a serious yet understanding tone.

 **Jaune nodded and wrote that down before asking about the evidence that Mia wanted Maya to hold on to for her. Maya replied with "Yes. That clock shaped like 'The Thinker'." Jaune knew it was the one that Neptune made before his case. Jaune wrote that down and then asked "How could that have been evidence in a case?" Maya tried to find the right words as she then said "Um, right, she said something about that…I remember! Do you want to hear it in her voice?"**

The group in the theater were a little shocked by this but decided to stay quiet to hear about this from Maya.

 **Blake and Jaune were shocked by this as Jaune then said "H-Her own voice!?" Maya nodded and then said "Yes. I'm pretty sure that our conversation was recorded on my cell phone." Jaune repeated what she said as Maya then said "Yeah! I always forget to delete those things." Jaune immediately underlined this info as he then said "So, you say that you have a conversation with your sister on your cell phone? Let's hear it!" Maya smiled and nodded, but while looking for it, all three found out that Detective Gumshoe took it off her. Jaune grumbled on how it was going way too smoothly while Blake just shook her head.**

"Of course it wouldn't be that easy" said Sun while waving his hands in the air in disbelief.

"Though I think my other did get info that the police don't know about yet" said Jaune as felt that the conversation on that phone would come into play soon.

 **Jaune looked at Maya and said "Next time is see Detective Gumshoe; I'll ask him for it." After hearing this Maya wrote down a reminder for Jaune which he gladly accepted. Jaune had to apologize as he reminded them that they have to get back on topic now. Maya nodded in understanding as Jaune asked "So then, when did you arrive at the office?" Maya sadly replied with "It was right about 9:00pm. The lights were off and…I could smell blood. T-Then I found her. My sister…"**

"I must have been tough on her to see that" said Blake as she felt like she wanted to give Maya a hug to comfort her.

"Sadly, she falls under the category of people being first to arrive on the scene, are considered the main suspect" said Oobleck while sadly shaking her head.

 **Jaune decided to ask about her side of her family in order to soften the blow of this questioning. Maya told him that her dad died, she only had Mia and mother was in hiding. That got both Blake and Jaune curious and when asked about it, Maya went on about the generations of mediums in her family and how a man ruined her mother's reputation.**

Once again silence filled the theater as everyone wanted to clarify, before they gave their opinions on the matter at hand.

 **Jaune asked Maya to clarify that statement as he was writing this info down while Blake listened intently as she only heard stuff about this here and there from her family. Maya went to say that her mother was involved in a case 15 years ago in secret. Turns out the police wanted her mother's help with a murder investigation happening at the time. Her mother did contact the spirit of the victim and named a suspect. Sadly though, the suspect that was named found to be innocent of the crime. Then Maya told Blake and Jaune that a man somehow found out about the secret investigation with her mother and leaked it to the press.**

"Does anyone else think it was the man we saw killing Mia" asked Scarlett as his thoughts were going into that direction.

"It is hard to tell right now, we need more info on this in order to be sure" said Jaune with his arms crossed and thinking still going into over drive as he just eliminated some scenarios in his head.

"Jaune is right because for now we can only think of it as a possibility" said Velvet as she smiled at Jaune.

 **With her credibility in question, Maya and Mia's mother went into hiding since she was the master of the technique her clan uses. Blake and Jaune felt bad for Maya and her side of the family after hearing that. Maya looked down sadly and said "White." This got Blake's and Jaune's attention as Maya continued with "The man's name was White, at least according to my sister." Jaune doubled underlined the name in case it was needed.**

"I kind of know how they feel after hearing that" said Coco as she heard the tale that Maya told about her mother.

No one could argue with her since they were all felling the same way after hearing that story.

 **Maya then asked Jaune if he can give a request to a lawyer that Mia knew and apologized for asking him to do this. Jaune said it was fine and that he understood. It was then Maya let them know that she has until 4:00 to find a lawyer since her trial is tomorrow. Jaune nodded and said "Thanks for the information it will help out a lot, I'm sure." Jaune got up and said "I am going to the crime scene to get more info for your lawyer." Jaune looked at Blake and Maya as he then said "Why don't you two take this time to talk to each other and I will meet Blake at this lawyer's office." The two nodded, but as Jaune left he couldn't help but think that this 'White' person might be involved somehow.**

"Hopefully he can get at least some information out the detective, to help build a good case" said Tai as he believed that there are still clues out there to help Jaune.

"Agreed, since I believe the information that he got might be only the tip of the iceberg" said Ironwood who was nodding in agreement.

Jaune couldn't help but agree with his other about the man that Maya said, could be involved somehow.

 **The scene changes to the scene of the crime with Jaune walking into Mia's office. He saw that police everywhere and saw Gumshoe talking to two girls, one was blonde and the other was a redhead wearing a red cape and hood combo. Gumshoes notices Jaune and the two got into a joke argument about names and brought up Jaune's first case. Gumshoe then introduced the girls with "These two are Yang and Ruby, they are from detective training with me as their supervisor."**

"Hey look it is us sis" said Ruby as she gave Yang a hi-five for being in this as detectives in training.

The four hosts couldn't help at the happy display going on in front of them.

"What is so funny" said Yang with eyes turning red as she did not liked being laughed at for celebrating with her sister.

Seeing the misunderstanding, Gamer King spoke up with " _Sorry, but we are not laughing at you. We are laughing because your others got a bad pick and you will see why soon enough._ "

 **Ruby waved at him while Yang saw him and said "Hey, we heard about you form Blake. Sad we had to meet like this." Jaune nodded at that statement while also thinking at the chances of meeting them. The two girls also heard about Jaune's first case from Blake and the newspaper and came to respect at how he handled the case. Gumshoe cleared his throat and said "You're her lawyer right, pal? If you got business here, you'd better do it quick!" Jaune figured it was best to go along with it since I might be only way to get the information he needs.**

"At least he is willing to let letting him to investigate" said Nora as she sat back and got nods from the group.

"The question though is how much can Jaune find" said Ren while trying to contemplate what his friend is going though.

 **Even though it was hard, Jaune knew he had to know what was on the autopsy report so he said "About Miss Fey…did you do an autopsy?" Gumshoe responded with "Hmm? You want to know the results, eh?" Gumshoe then saw a sad pleading look on Jaune's face and then he said "Now don't you look at me like that, pal! It's no use! She might be your boss, but that doesn't mean you get any special treatment." Jaune had a down ridden look on him when Gumshoe all of a sudden said "Alright, alright! You can see the report, but that's all!" Jaune, Yang, and Ruby were shock by this but Jaune took the chance to see it.**

Majority of the audience in the theater could not believe Gumshoe gave up that information that easily.

"Oh great, me and Ruby get the somewhat idiot as a supervisor" said Yang in disbelief as Ruby sat there wide eyed and gaping like a fish out of water.

"Bad pick, indeed" said Blake as she shook her head while at the same time snickered at her friend's fortune.

 **As Jaune read the autopsy report, he found out that the corner did find that Mia's death immediately happen after being hit in the head. Jaune began to wonder how the message came to be if Mia died immediately after being hit in the head. He put his copy of the autopsy report in this binder and wrote down that contradiction in his notes. Jaune wanted to know how bad Maya's situation was, so he decided to ask Detective Gumshoe.**

"My other rises a good point and this would help prove Maya innocence because if she was the killer then she wouldn't put her name on that paper" said Jaune in a calculated tone as some more scenarios left his head.

Many were surprised by this as Ironwood and Qrow looked at Ozpin to which he silently replied 'later'.

 **Jaune looked at Gumshoe and then said "Um, about Maya…" Gumshoe brightens up at this and said "Yeah! I'm looking forward to the trial! Sorry, pal, but this is one trail you aren't going to win!" Jaune was taken aback by this and said "W-Why do you say that?" Gumshoe gave Jaune a look of sympathy before turning his head away and then said "The city's put prosecutor Lie Ren on the prosecution." Jaune and Yang were shocked to hear this while Ruby was a little confused.**

"R-R-Renny is the prosecutor" said Nora in a stammering tone as she could not believe what she just heard. Her sentiment was shared by all her friends as well as the adults that knew Ren around her.

Jaune looked at Gamer King and asked "You knew about this didn't you?"

Gamer King nodded and said " _Yes, I did know and the reason I did not tell you beforehand because it was a spoiler and I am literally not allowed to give spoilers. It was one of the conditions made for me to do as I seen all of these universes before and could only talk about your others to you only when they appeared on screen._ "

"It's true, boss was only able to tell you about Jaune when you first got here due to the fact he was the star of this" said TU as help he help his friend out with this explanation.

Everyone went quiet after this before turning back to the screen. The man in question couldn't believe his other would have to up against his best friend.

 **The name went on and on in Jaune's head as Gumshoe then said "I'm sure you know what that means, you being a lawyer and all." Jaune sighed and said "Prosecutor Lie Ren." Gumshoe smiled and said "That's right pal! Mr. Lie Ren himself! Wait…you do know him don't you?" Jaune knew him, but seeing that Ruby didn't so in a sarcastic tone he said "Never heard of him."**

The theater was silent as many also wanted to know about Ren's other. Yang also silently thanked Jaune's other for helping out Ruby's other.

 **Gumshoe went on the offence and started listing off Ren's accomplishments. The one that struck Ruby the most is that Ren became a prosecutor at the age of 20. Gumshoe ended his rant with "Everyone says he's genius. Surprised you don't know him!" Jaune gave Gumshoe a deadpan look as he thought 'Of course I know him…I was just playing dumb. He's a cold, heartless machine who'll do anything to get a "guilty" verdict! There are rumors of back-alley deals and forged evidence…All I know for sure is Ren hates crime with an almost abnormal passion.' Jaune then silently mumbled "I never thought I'd be facing him so soon."**

"WHO DARES SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT REN?! IF THEY'RE A WOMAN I BREAK HER LEG BUT IF IT IS A MAN THEN I WILL SMASH THEIR MANHOOD INTO DUST" yelled out Nora causing every male in the room to become pale and cross their legs to protect them.

 **Jaune got out of his thoughts and decided that maybe he could get more info about the dying message. Jaune looked at Gumshoe and said "there was a piece of paper next to the victim wasn't there?" Gumshoe responded with a nod and then said "Yeah, the one that had the killer's name written on it in the victim's blood." Jaune got a determine look on him and asked "Are you sure that Mia wrote it herself" Gumshoe replied with "Given the condition of the writing, it's hard to say if it's her handwriting or not." This only got Jaune leaning more towards the possibility of another person being involved.**

"I have to be with this Jaune on this one" said Neptune who was still a little shaken by Nora's earlier outburst.

"Indeed, it does look like another person could've written that message" said Ren as got control of his nerves again after hearing about his other.

 **Jaune then remembered about Maya's cell phone and had to figure out how to get that information. Jaune gave Gumshoe a questionable look and then asked "I was wondering…did you Maya Fey's cell phone?" "Oh that, I have that" said Gumshoe as pulled out the phone from his pocket. Jaune then directly asked "Do you think you could give it back?" Gumshoe replied with "Sure! I mean, wait a second pal! You're a tricky lawyer!" Jaune knew he had to think of something quick and then he said "That cell phone has a lot of numbers on it…like her boyfriend's…A cell phone holds all a little girl's sweetest and spiciest secrets!"**

"Really Jaune, really" said Weiss with a quirked eyebrow pointed at Jaune.

"Hey, try living with seven sisters that like to over share a lot of things" said Jaune with his arms up in defense.

 **Gumshoe looked a little shaken by this before replying with "Y-You're trying to confused me! Sorry, pal. I already checked all the numbers in the memory!" Jaune was a little impressed and said "Impressive! You're quite the detective." Gumshoe smiled and said "Uh huh, oh you can have the phone back now. There weren't any suspicious call records in there, after all." Once again Jaune, Yang, and Ruby were shocked by this and Jaune could only sigh in relief that Gumshoe did not notice the conversation that Maya was talking about.**

"Seriously a complement got him to give evidence" said Goodwitch as shook her head in disbelief as well as feeling pity for Yang and Ruby's others.

"At least he was able to get the recorded conversation to help Maya" said Velvet while she also couldn't believe what the detective has done.

 **Jaune got all he needed when Gumshoe said "You all done here, pal?" Jaune nodded and said "Um, yes, thank you. I'll be heading out now." Gumshoe nodded before he said "Oh, wait. One more thing I wanted to mention to you." Jaune stopped as Gumshoe continued with "I don't suppose you're planning on talking to that witness. Anyway, you'd better not! No influencing the witness with you lawyerly ways, pal!" Jaune took a pause as he remembered the pink haired woman who called the police. Jaune turned to Gumshoe and said "The…witness?" Gumshoe nodded and replied with "Yeah, Miss April May. I'm sorry about this…But I can't tell you anything about her!" Jaune gave a deadpan look while Ruby face palmed and Yang mumbled "You just did you moron." Jaune decided to try his luck and asked "So, you've sent her home already then?" Gumshoe shook his head and said "She's not to go outside her room until the trail!" Jaune nodded and knew that meant she was still at the hotel. Jaune said his farewells and left to see Miss May as Ruby and Yang tore Gumshoe a new one.**

"You've got to be kidding, it is like they would let anyone be a detective in that universe" said Tai as his eyes were widen at the scene that just unfolded.

No one argue with him as majority of the theater was thinking the same thing along those lines of thinking.

 **Jaune got to the hotel and found that Miss May was in room 303 and went to it. Jaune was let into the room and he heard a voice say "Well! Hello there, handsome." Jaune got a little flustered and said "Um…Hi." The person that called out was April May and then she said "You're the lawyer aren't you? The detective told me…He said 'Don't say nothing to that lawyer, pal'." She then giggled and said she was going to freshen up and left Jaune to curse Gumshoe's name because he wanted to get more info for the case.**

All of a sudden the air in the theater went to the negative temperatures especially around the row containing Jaune and his admirers. Needless to say the girls were none too happy about this current situation.

 **Jaune decided to quietly write down what he saw in the while Miss May was gone for a while. First thing he noticed was that there were two empty glasses on the room's table. He also took note that one could see Mia's office from the window, but might be hard to make out faces from this far away. Jaune then notices a screwdriver sticking out of one of the drawers, which made him remember the office phone. It was then Jaune began to wonder if Miss May was hiding something from everyone.**

"Kid's got a point, if that screwdriver was used on the office phone then she has to be involved somehow" said Qrow in a serious tone he hasn't used in a long time.

"Indeed, the question is why though" said Oobleck as was pouring his 7th cup of coffee while the hosts were trying to figure out where Oobleck and Ozpin put all that coffee.

 **As Jaune was about find out what was in that drawer, he heard Miss May yelling "Hey! Hey!" Jaune turned around and saw a crazed eyed April May as she continued with "What are you doing!? No touching!" Jaune grew nervous and backed away as she continued her tirade with "Oh, bad boy! You really shouldn't pry around in other people's rooms now. You wouldn't want make me upset, would you?" Jaune shook his head rapidly until she calmed down enough to talk and answer questions. Jaune began to ask questions, but found out he was getting nowhere as Miss May kept avoiding them. So, he decided to leave for the office of the lawyer that Maya wanted, but became more suspicious of Miss May. On his way, Jaune called Blake to meet him there.**

"He is right, her reaction to the drawer does make her suspicious" said Sage as he recounted Miss May's actions in the room.

"And that detective didn't help much" said Coco with her arms crossed and irritated look due Miss May trying to flirt with Jaune.

 **When Jaune got to the lawyer's office that wanted him to get, he met with Blake out in front of the building. As the two were walking to the main lawyer's office, Jaune was letting Blake in on what he found during his investigation. When they got into the office, they notice a big adventurous painting before someone cleared their throat to get their attention. Jaune and Blake turned around and saw a man that could be mistaken as Judge Port, but was known as Marvin Grossberg.**

"They are right, he does look like Professor Port" said Sun as he couldn't stop seeing the resemblance between the two.

"Just shows that the man has a good sense of fashion" said a happy Port which got a groan from the school's fashion expert Coco.

 **Grossberg saw that the two were looking at his painting and started going into an excited rant about it and how he will never sell it to anybody. Jaune and Blake backed away from the man until he asked "What do you want, out with it!" Jaune step forward and said "Um…w-well, sir, actually it's about Maya…Maya Fey." Grossberg seemed to flinch at that, which caught Jaune and Blake's attention. Grossberg was all over the place with his speech until he said "I can't go taking cases on a day's notice! No, it's quite impossible." Jaune and Blake were surprised he knew about the trail already. When that was pointed out, Grossberg got nervous and then said "A-Anyway…I'm afraid it's entirely impossible for me represent her. Sorry. End of this discussion!"**

Many were shocked by this because the one Mia trusted was turning his back on her. The two most affected by this was Blake and Jaune since their others were close to Maya.

 **Blake was about to unload a lot of anger on Grossberg until Jaune stopped her and silently asked to let him handle this with his eyes. Jaune knew there was no need to make any more tense that it already was. He knew the only way to get rid of this tense atmosphere is to temporary change the subject.**

"He did a good job in this situation. The other Blake's anger, though justified, would've made the situation worse" said Yatsu as he has seen this happen on missions many times. No had a rebuttal as everyone thought the same thing including the girl herself.

 **Jaune look at Grossberg and then asked "How is it that you know Mia?" It was that he learned that Mia was Grossberg's personal student of his while Mia was working for him. Grossberg went on saying that Mia soaked up his lawyer tricks up like a sponge, but left because she had a personal mission. Both Jaune and Blake remembered their talk with Maya and got a feeling on what that mission was.**

"So, he knew Mia because she was his student" said Velvet while feeling some anger coming up from inside her.

"Indeed and this makes his betrayal must more unforgivable" said Ren as he could not believe a teacher would betray a student like that.

"I agree, but something tells me that there is more to this then we are lead to believe. Though we need more information to be sure" said Jaune with his arms crossed.

 **Jaune then went back to the subject of 'why Grossberg wasn't going to defend Maya' even though Mia recommended him. Grossberg kept saying he was too busy for the case and apologized over and over again. Jaune sighed and said "Fine, we'll go somewhere else to find a lawyer." As Blake and Jaune were walking away, they heard Grossberg silently say "I think not." This caused Jaune to ask what he meant to which Grossberg replied with "No attorney would ever go for the case." When asked why, Grossberg said he couldn't go into the details. This caused Jaune to think that something bigger going on here.**

"I think Mr. Arc is right about this being bigger that we usually thought because one lawyer is understandable but nearly all lawyers is questionable" said Ozpin with a contemplated look on his face.

"Indeed, but that leaves more questions than answers' said Winter Schnee while trying to think how Jaune would get out of this. Though Jaune silently thought it was quite the opposite if his thinking was going the right way.

 **The scene changes back to the detention center visiting room with Jaune and Blake about to give Maya the bad news that they got from Grossberg. Maya saw the looks on their faces and said "You don't mean…He refused to help?" Jaune flinched while Blake looked away as she did not want to see the upset look in her cousin's eyes. Seeing this Maya then said "I see, I've been abandon then. Just a little longer now before the state-appointed lawyer comes, I guess…"**

No one in the theater said a thing as everyone in the theater as all of their hearts went out to the poor girl.

 **Suddenly an image of Jaune's past of him as a little kid in tears came to Jaune's mind. Jaune squeezed his hand into fists and gave Maya a fierce determine look before he said "I've made up my mind! I'm going to defend you whether you want it or not." Blake and Maya were taken aback by this, but they were also happy at his statement. Blake felt her cheeks heat up for some reason because she known Jaune for years due to living the same building, but she never saw him this**.

The girls who had fallen for Jaune felt the same as the other Blake as well as trying not to coo at the image of the little Jaune they just saw.

"Such determination should praise and to do it for a friend" said an excited Port as he saw Jaune's determine to help out.

The other adults couldn't help but agree with Port while the new arrivals were very amazed at Jaune's character.

 **When asked why, Jaune smiled and said "Well, I am sure that you are innocent and there is no way I am going to abandon you like that in your time of need." Maya gave a real smile as Jaune then said "I am also sure that Blake would never give up on family." Blake nodded at this statement and Maya kept saying thank you.**

Blake looked down as she remembered her family wishing that she could see them again. The hosts saw this and smile as they knew which guests were being brought in after the first part of the trail.

 **Jaune smiled seeing Maya cheered up and said "Well, you better get some rest for tomorrow and get ready to proof yourself innocent. I have to do something real quick." Maya nodded and left to which Blake looked at Jaune. Blake then said "What are you doing and where?" Jaune gave her a serious look and said "Somethings been bothering me about Miss May's room and I am going find out what." Blake remembered what Jaune had told her when they were at Grossberg's law firm and had to admit she was also curious. She looked at Jaune and said "Mind if I come along?" Jaune thought about it then nodded and said "Sure, it will help in the long run." Blake smiled as they left for the hotel.**

"That is a good strategy because he could have someone watch for Miss May" said Pyrrha as she knew Jaune would come up with a great plan.

"Indeed, Mr. Arc always had a knack for coming up with good strategies" said Goodwitch getting the new arrivals attention and unknowingly spoke out Pyrrha's thoughts.

 **Once Jaune and Blake got there the room was already open and they met with a bellboy of the hotel. The bellboy let them know that Miss May was not in at the moment before leaving them to their own devices. However before Jaune and Blake could begin looking around the bellboy came back and said "Sorry, but can I ask you two to tell Miss May that there is a message for her? Please tell her that a Mr. White of Bluecorp phoned for her." Blake and Jaune said that they would until the name hit them like a ton of bricks. It was the same name of the man Maya said that Mia was investigating. The two looked at each other and knew that this man was involved somehow as the situation was slowly coming together for them. After hearing this Jaune and Blake began searching the room for clues.**

As Jaune watched on he then silently said "So, this 'White' character is involved somehow, but I need more clues to figure out his motive."

"Looks like both the other Blake and Jaune are starting to think that this Mr. White is involved" said Neptune as he got nods from the rest of the group.

Jaune spoke up to share his thought and said "True, but they also need to find proof of a motive to get him on, if they have to bring him to court."

Everyone was silent as they knew he was right and they knew the only way to find out is to watch on which they did.

 **Jaune went to the drawer with the screw driver in it and opened it. What he saw caused Jaune to immediately call Blake over to him and wrote it down in his notes. "T-This is a wiretap" said Jaune as he held the listening device in his hand. Once they heard Miss May's voice, they left with the wiretap while silently vowing to get to the bottom of this in court. The screen goes black ending the clip.**

"So, that's how that White knew about where the evidence is hidden" said Jaune as if he was struck by lightning. This made everyone look at him trying to figure out what he meant by that.

Ironwood decided to speak everyone's thought with "What do you mean by that Mr. Arc, did figure out something we missed?"

Jaune leaned back in his seat before taking a breath and said "I have going though countless scenarios in my head and found that majority of them lead to this White person when he was first brought up. I am pretty sure the man we saw was indeed Mr. White due to the fact the words 'red, white, and blue' were said after Mia died. He also had Miss May wiretap Mia's phone in order to get the information he needed." The group was silent as Jaune went on with "I also believe, even though I need more info, that Mr. White had something to do with the lawyers not helping Maya. All I can say is that for certainty is that White did it, and now is to just find out the why."

Once again his friends and teachers couldn't help but be amazed at his logic and reasoning. Winter Schnee and Tai were very impressed with Jaune after seeing this side of him. Qrow and Ironwood look again at Ozpin to see if he was thinking about Jaune into the fold to Ozpin silently nodded and mouthed 'We'll talk later' to them.

Gamer King chuckle and said " _Once again you turn out to be an amazing person Jaune. Now that out of the way, why don't we let out new comers get some of their own food while gather energy to bring in more people after the next viewing._ "

Many of the group nodded at this due to some wanted to get refills on their stuff while Blake asked "Who is it that you are going to bring next?"

Gamer King smiled at her and said " _That my dear is a surprise, but I will say I plan on bringing a lot more this time around which is why I need to gather my energy._ "

Blake nodded and accepted the answer before going back to join with her friends and to get as much tuna as should could.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **Next time: Chapter 4: Turnabout Trail for Maya Fey**

 **A/N: Wow that was a long one to make which again I am sorry for as it being an investigation part and all. As promised in the beginning I am going to tell the next set of stories after these three (Persona 4 Golden, Kingdom Hearts 1, and Ace Attorney) are done and completed. First up is the story after Persona 4 Golden is done will be my Detective Pikachu story. Second is the story after Kingdom Hearts is done will be Persona 5 sequel story to Persona 4 Golden. Finally the story after this one (Ace Attorney) is done will be Danganropa Trigger Happy Havoc. Just a heads up for the last one it will just be Jaune and the cast of the game in the world that the RWBY cast will be reacting as I can't find it in my heart to make Jaune and his friends go through that. Also as you notice I started adding characters'' thought in the story, so please let me know if I should do the same with the reactors. The next update will be the first court chapter in Mia's case in Ace Attorney, so that being said until next time folks.**


	4. Ch 4 Turnabout Trail for Maya Fey

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own RWBY or the Ace Attorney game series they belong to their respective companies Rooster Teeth for RWBY and Capcom for Ace Attorney. They only thing I own is my OCs in this story.**

 **A/N:** **I like to apologize for the delay because this would much earlier than this but due to power outage that I had around the area I live in caused my computer to lose the data on this chapter so I had to start this chapter from scratch again. The second thing I want to bring is character bashing any of the RWBY Characters. I would like to apologize for this as well because this is completely unintentional on my part since I am kind of still new at this even with the three stories I have. I promise I will learn to do better at this aspect, so please if you see any bashing in this story or my other two stories I have up take it with a grain of salt. Other than that, I ask you to please stay tune to the ending Author's note for more information.**

 **Now then, Ladies and gentlemen please enjoy Chapter 4 of Arc Ace Attorney.**

 **Chapter 4: Turnabout Trail for Maya Fey**

* * *

Once everyone got their food they went back to their seats excited on what they are going to see next. Gamer King looked at the group to see if they are settled in and when they were he said " _Alright now that everyone is settled we can start the next viewing. After that I will bring more guests to join for the next one and afterwards we will have a small intermission before continuing._ "

Everyone nodded in understanding at the statement that their host just told them. This caused Gamer King to look at Jaune and then he said " _Alright, whenever you are ready Mr. Arc._ "

Jaune nodded and push play to start the scene that will hopefully give some answers to the mystery at hand.

 **The scene opens up to a filled court room with Jaune and Blake at the defense's bench for the trial. Blake and Jaune looked around the room and saw Yang and Ruby with in the packed gallery where the audience sits. Though Jaune's and Blake's main focus was on the person across from them at the prosecution's desk. The person had black hair with a small strand of pink and was wearing a maroon suit and pants with a white frilly tie. This was none other than Prosecutor Lie Ren himself.**

"MY EYES, THEY BURN! What in the world is he wearing" said and asked Coco as she saw the other Ren's outfit. Her reaction to that Ren's outfit got some of the group to look at her strangely while her team just face palmed, especially Velvet.

"No offense Renny, but your other looks too much of a stiff in that outfit and the color does not work for you" said Nora as she looks at Ren.

"Not taken because I will have to agree with you on that one" said Ren as he was silently relieved he did not own an outfit like that.

 **People kept talking in the courtroom until Judge Port banged his gavel and said "The court is now in session for the trial of Maya Fey." Ren acknowledges the judge with "The prosecution is ready, Your Honor." Jaune did the same as he said "The defense is ready, Your Honor." Jaune knew that couldn't show any weakness or Ren will be on him real fast. Port nodded at both of them and then he said "Mr. Ren. Please give the court your opening statement."**

"It is good that Mr. Arc knows not to show weakness in front of his opponent "said Ironwood as he nodded his head.

"Indeed, it is also for the best since he is going up against a more experience prosecutor this time around" said Ozpin in respect for his student which got nods of agreement from the older generation.

"Though I believe he still thinking about those rumors" said Yatsu as many agree with the statement he made.

 **Ren nodded and said "Thank you, Your Honor. The defendant, Ms. Maya Fey, was at the scene of the crime. The prosecution has evidence she committed this murder…and we have a witness who saw her do it. The prosecution sees no reason to doubt the facts of this case, Your Honor." Port nodded at this and said "I see. Thank you, Mr. Ren. Let's begin then, you may call your first witness." Ren nodded and said "The prosecution calls the chief officer at the scene, Detective Gumshoe!"**

Everyone in the theater was silent and ready to hear what the detective has to say about the case while also hoping to get some new clues.

 **Gumshoe came up to the stand as Ren said "Witness, please state your name and profession to the court." Gumshoe smiled and nodded before he said "Sir! My name's Dick Gumshoe, Sir! I'm the detective in charge of homicides down at the precinct, Sir!" Ren nodded and then asked "Detective Gumshoe. Please describe for us the details of this murder." Gumshoe smiled and replied with "Very well sir. Let me use this floor map to explain." Jaune got ready to take notes of this explain as well got a copy of the floor map as evidence.**

"At least we will get a better view of the crime scene" said Sun as he remembered how bad of a mess the scene was in the last viewing.

"You got that right but only time will time if that is good or bad for the kid" said Qrow as had to know this as was Ozpin's information gatherer.

 **The floor map appeared on screen as Gumshoe said "The body of the victim was found by this window here." An outline of the body appeared on the map by the window as Ren asked "And the cause of death?" Gumshoe answered with "Loss of blood due to being struck by a blunt object, Sir! The murder weapon was a statue of 'The Thinker' found next to the body, Sir!" A small object appeared on the map next to the body. Gumshoe ended with "It was heavy enough to be a deadly weapon, even in a small girl's hands sir**!"

The audience in the theater had nothing to say since that was a pretty good explanation of the scene that the detective gave.

 **Jaune wrote all of this down even though there was nothing wrong with it; he knew it might be useful in the future. Port came on the screen and said "The court accepts this statue as evidence." Ren slammed one hand on his desk and said "Now, Detective Gumshoe…" Gumshoe got nervous and fearful voice said "Yes Sir!" Ren in a serious tone said "You immediately arrested Ms. Maya Fey, Who was at the scene, Correct? Can you tell me why?" Gumshoe gave a big smile and replied with "Yes Sir! I had hard evidence she did it sir!" After hearing this Port told Gumshoe to give his testimony.**

"Something tells me that we are not going to like his testimony and not because it being a problem for Jaune" said Weiss while she gave the screens a deadpan stare.

"I have a feeling mine and Ruby's others are going to go crazy during this" said Yang after hearing what Weiss while also getting a nod from Ruby.

 **Gumshoe nodded and started his testimony with "As soon as the phone call came in, I rushed to the scene! There were three people there already: the defendant, Ms. Maya Fey, her cousin, Blake Belladonna, and her lawyer Jaune Arc." Even though he knew this, Jaune wrote it down anyway. Gumshoe continued with "I immediately arrested Ms. Maya Fey! Why? We had a witness account describing her!" Jaune was confused as he still hasn't heard anything about the 'hard evidence' anywhere in this testimony. Gumshoe finished his testimony with "The witness saw Ms. Maya Fey at the very moment of the murder!"**

Yang and Ruby face palmed and groan into their hands at the vague testimony that their others' superior just gave.

The other in the room opted to just shake their heads and feel sorry for the two sisters. Jaune decided to go give some comfort pats on the back to the two to which the sister duo blush and got jealous glare from the other girls who liked Jaune.

 **Port nodded and told Jaune to start his cross-examination to which Jaune nodded back in response. Though Jaune was confused on what to do with such a vague testimony until Maya threw a note at Jaune and made Blake give a small smile at this action. The note told Jaune how her sister would press witnesses to get more details. Jaune reviewed the testimony and found the perfect statement to press. Jaune looked at Gumshoe and yelled out "HOLD IT!"**

"It is good that Maya knows some of her sister's tricks in order to help Jaune" said Velvet which got nods from the people around her.

"Indeed and it looks like my other has found a weak point to question" said Jaune as he was happy was getting a little help.

 **This got everyone's attention as Jaune than said "Hold on a second!" Gumshoe got a little unnerved and said "Y-Yeah?" Jaune slammed his hands on his desk and replied with "If I correctly…You said that arrested her because you has 'hard evidence' she did it, correct?" Gumshoe looked confused and said "Did…did I say that? Me?" After everyone said they heard him say it while Yang and Ruby face palmed, Jaune then said "Exactly what about this woman in pink's claim was 'hard evidence'!?" Gumshoe got a little rattled and said "W-What!? Miss May isn't suspicious, and she sure isn't pink pal!" As Gumshoe corrected himself on the pink part, Judge Port asked "Do you have any more solid proof other than her claims, Detective?" As Jaune got used to the idea of pressing, Gumshoe said he did and just got the order of events mixed up. While Jaune got ready for the next testimony, the Judge ordered the Detective to testify.**

"Still questioning how he got the job in the first place" said Tai as he could not believe that Gumshoe got confused like that.

No one said anything as they could not help but agree with yet at the same time they felt bad for Detective Gumshoe.

 **Gumshoe began with "After securing the suspect, I examined the scene of the crime with my own eyes." Jaune remembered this as Gumshoe then said "I found a memo written on a piece of paper next to the victim's body!" Jaune knew what he was talking about and knew exactly how to refute it. Gumshoe then said "On it, the word 'Maya' was written clearly in blood! Lab tests results showed that the blood was the victim's! Also, there was blood found on the victim's finger!" Jaune and Blake were a little taken a back as Gumshoe continued with "Before she died, the victim wrote the killer's name!" The crowd began talking as Gumshoe ended with "How you like that? That's my 'hard evidence'!"**

"Tough you have to admit that he is though when it comes to investigating" said Goodwitch which got nods from everyone.

After Gamer King nodded he then said " _Even though he can be a bumble fool from time to time, Gumshoe can be a good detective plus he is a good guy and always turns away from the path of corruption._ "

This got many to get some respect to Gumshoe in this aspect as well as his good heart.

 **As Port berated Gumshoe for forgetting an important detail, Jaune was ready for the next cross-examination. Blake smile when she saw Jaune being confident. The Judge then asked Jaune to start his cross-examination. Jaune nodded and immediately yelled "OBJECTION!" Everyone was shocked at the quick 'objection' except one Prosecutor Lie Ren.**

"Uh oh, why is Ren not shocked at this" said Neptune as he got nervous at this fact.

"I do not know but I am not getting a good feeling about this" said Sage as he too was wondering about the other Ren's behavior.

 **Seeing that he had everyone in the court's attention, Jaune than in a determined voice said "Detective Gumshoe! There is one thing I want you to clarify for me here. You say that the victim, Mia Fey, wrote this note. That she was accusing the defendant, Maya Fey? That's really what you're saying?" Gumshoe replied with "What? This isn't one of lawyer tricks, now is it? Of course she wrote it! Who else could it have been!?" Jaune shook his head and said "You have got it backwards, Detective." As Gumshoe got confused, Jaune continued with "The victim is the only person who absolutely could not have written it!" Many were silent as Jaune help up the autopsy report and said "This is a report from your department, Detective. 'Immediate death due to a blow from a blunt object', she died immediately!" Gumshoe went 'but' and Jaune then said "No 'But'-ing your way out of this one, Detective!" This got the crowd talking about the point Jaune made while Yang was laughing at the pun and Ruby was face palming. As Judge Port was acknowledging Jaune's point, Ren got everyone's attention as he yelled "OBJECTION!"**

The pun got Yang laughing as Tai gave Jaune a thumb up while Qrow and Ruby gave Jaune a look that said 'why'. Jaune just sheepishly scratch the back of this head at the looks.

It was Pyrrha that said "Why did Ren 'object'? I saw no flaw within that reasoning."

"I have no idea, but that bad feeling we felt before is coming back stronger" said Winter Schnee as this got everyone to immediately focus on the screen.

 **Jaune and Blake looked at Ren as he said "Mr. Arc. I beg your pardon, but when exactly did you obtain that autopsy report?" Jaune replied with "W-When…It was the day after the murder…!" Port asked Ren what his point was and Ren responded with "That autopsy report is outdated, Your Honor." Ren looked smug at Jaune and Blake's shocked faces as continued with "A second autopsy was perform yesterday at my request! 'Death was almost immediate due to a blow from a blunt object…But there is a possibility the victim lived for several minutes.' I received these results this morning."**

The whole theater was in silence as majority of the group couldn't believe at the statement that was just made to the court.

"It seems that our bad feeling was right on the money" said Qrow as he knew about misfortune and bad luck.

" **No way" said Jaune and Blake as they couldn't believe what they just heard. Ren then said "Your Honor. It's quite easy to imagine that the victim did have time to write 'Maya'!" Ren then did a little bow as he said "That is all." Port acknowledges Ren's point and new information. Jaune looked a little unnerved as Ren said "Why Mr. Arc, you look shocked! Something you want to say?"**

"I am sure he has plenty to say but he has to be careful and it might be' said Jaune as he knew that his other wouldn't take being surprised very well.

"Indeed, this could be a trap from the prosecution" said Port with narrowed eyes and arms crossed as watched the screen.

 **Jaune's mind was a bit of a mess before looking at Gumshoe and said "Detective Gumshoe you're a sham, How could you give me an outdated autopsy report!?" Blake would've scolded him but, she kind of agreed with Jaune and then Ren said "Detective Gumshoe. I'm disappointed in you, handing him the wrong report like that." The detective tried to apologize while Ren shook his head and said "You're at fault, detective. This isn't going to look good on your evaluation next month."**

"Ouch" said Sun as he summarized what everyone was thinking at the moment. This also led them to feel bad for Gumshoe after hearing this.

 **Gumshoe sighed while Yang and Ruby were shaking their heads on the gallery. Ren looked at Judge Port and said "Your honor, I submit this report as evidence." Port nodded in acceptance as Ren then said "Your honor, there is no doubt that the victim was able to write the killer's name." Port nodded in agreement while both Blake and Jaune looked a bit worried.**

No one said anything at the time because they were all feeling the same thing as the Jaune and Blake on screen.

"Oh boy this isn't any good" said Ruby as she was nervous for her crush and friend.

"Indeed, all we can do now is to put our faith in Jaune to find a way out of this" said Oobleck while pushing his glasses up on his face.

 **Ren with a determine look than said "The prosecution is ready for its next witness. This poor, innocent girl saw the murder with her own eyes." The gallery got loud until Port banged his gavel and asked for April May to take the stand. Blake was confused as a twitchy eyed Jaune thought 'Exactly what part of her is innocent…?'**

"Look like Ms. May is coming up next, hopefully Jaune will be able to discredit her" said Ironwood as he knew that the next witness is involved in the case more than she let on.

"He probably will with her whole wiretapping business" said Tai as he had a feeling that will come into play soon.

"Unless she flirts with him as well as Ren to make sure that does happen" said Qrow while shaking his head.

All of a sudden the room felt like it dropped into the negative temperatures and a dark aura promising death can almost be seen around Jaune's admirers as well as Nora.

"I-I-I think you stepped on a landmine Mr. Qrow" said a very fearful Neptune at the current situation and getting nods from the rest of the group.

 **As Jaune predicted the entire male occupants of the courtroom sans Ren and Jaune went crazy once they saw Miss May at the stand. Miss May winked at the audience which caused Port to band his gavel and said "The witness will refrain from wonton winking." One could easily see a little blush on Judge Port's face as well enough to look like a beardless Santa. Blake suddenly felt territorial with Jaune for some reason, same with Yang and Ruby, while Jaune cursed to himself for majority of the court being men.**

The dark aura has lessened a bit around the girls after seeing that Ren and Jaune were not affected from Miss May's charms.

"Peter! Why on earth are you blushing at the witness" said Goodwitch while giving Port the coldest glare imaginable.

"I-I-I have no idea" said a shivering Port as he was afraid for his life.

Jaune looked Port and said "Didn't you give Yang a flirt wink on the first day of class."

"WHAT!?" yelled Qrow and Tai before turning to Port with a look that has promised pain to him causing said man to shiver even more.

 **Ren cleared his throat and said "Witness, your name, please." Miss May smiled and then said "April May, ae your service!" she that did a little bounce which got the males to go crazy again and focus on her chest. Port bang his gavel to quiet the court down and Ren then said "Tell us where you were on the night of September 5, when the murder occurred?" Miss May got a thoughtful look on her and said "Um…gee…I was, like, in my hotel room. Teehee, I checked in right after lunch." Ren nodded and then said "And this hotel is directly across from the Fey and Co. Law Offices?" Miss May nodded and said "Mm…That's right, big boy!" Port nodded at hearing this and said "Please testify to the court about what you saw." Miss May just smiled and nodded at the request.**

A loud snap can be heard in the theater and caused everyone to turn to the source which was Nora. Everybody can see that her eyes were blazing like the sun and saw that both her knife and fork were snapped in two. They all thought the same thing 'Uh Oh.' Gamer King snapped his fingers to fix the knife and fork that were broken before everyone turned back to the screen.

 **Miss May's testimony started with "It was, like, 9:00 at night. I looked out the window, you know!" Jaune wrote that down as Miss May continued with "And then, oooh! I saw a woman with long hair being attacked! The one attacking her was the mousey girl sitting the defendant's chair!" Blake and Jaune knew Miss May was talking about Mia and Maya. Miss May then said "Then the woman, like, dodged to one side and ran away!" April looked sad and said "But that girl, she caught up to her…and…and…she hit her!" Jaune continue write notes and felt that Miss May was being vague. Miss May then said "Then the woman with the long hair…she kind of…slumped." Miss May then brighten up and said "The end. That's all I saw, every little bitsy witsy!" Jaune then got ready for the cross-examination since he knew the testimony was over.**

"She is definitely hiding something if her testimony is that vague" said Fox which got many shock looks at him.

Coco saw this and said "What? We never said he couldn't talk. He just talks when something important comes up and you have to admit he makes a good point."

No could argue with her at that point as it was true.

 **Port was about to excuse the witness until Jaune stopped him and reminded him about the cross-examination. Ren saw this and said "Mr. Arc…I understand you were Ms. Fey's understudy, were you not? You must know her techniques well. Her cowardly way of finding tiny faults in perfectly good testimonies…" Blake hissed at this while Jaune growled out a 'how dare you' at Ren. Port asked Jaune if he will proceed with the cross-examination. Jaune nodded yes as he thought 'If only because I have a feeling Ren doesn't want me to! She has to have some weakness.'**

Ren gripped his fist hard as he heard what his other said, but after a while he calmed down because he had a feeling his other might change with some help from Jaune.

 **As Jaune was going through her statements and he knew he needed more info, so he yelled out "HOLD IT!" When he got everyone attention Jaune asked "How do you know it was my client!?" April looked at Jaune and said "Huh? Well I…Gee! First of all, she had a girl's physique! And…and secondly, she was…she was small! Who else could it be but her!?" Jaune was about to let her continue until he saw Maya out of the counter of his eye and saw a problem with the testimony.**

"Seems like the kid has found a problem" said Qrow as he continued to observe Jaune as he had peeked his interest after last viewing.

"Indeed, now we have to see if this will help the people to question her credibility" said Ozpin as he took a sip from his mug.

 **Jaune narrowed his eyes and all of a sudden said "Hold on a minute! That testimony stinks!" Everyone got ready for his statement as a shocked Miss May said "W-What!?" Jaune continued his attack with "Miss May, I'm willing to bet that you're lying. Are you telling the truth? Did you really see the defendant!?" Ren watched with a raised eyebrow while Port and Miss May asked Jaune for an explanation. Jaune explained with "If you had witnessed my client, Maya Fey…You would have noticed her clothes before noticing her physique!" April was a little a taken back by this as Jaune then said "No one wears clothes like this on a daily basis, except her! And I'm not expert on fashion, but her hairdo form normal to me!" Jaune quickly pointed his finger at Miss May and said "However, the witness's testimony mentions neither of these things! This testimony is bogus!"**

"He does have a point there, I mean how someone cannot notice that being out of place in the city" said Yang while scratching her head.

"Speaking of fashion, if you need help with that department I am always free Jaune" said Coco hoping to hang out more with the boy.

"Well I do need a little help since my sisters can only teach me so much" said Jaune with a thoughtful look on him while also missing a fist pump from Coco and glares from the other girls in his row.

 **April began to stammer and sweat as Judge Port said "Still, we don't know if she was that way on the night of the murder…" Jaune looked at Port and said "She was, Your Honor! I saw her! And so did Blake and Detective Gumshoe!" Jaune slammed his hands on his desk and said "What do you have to say to that, Miss May?"**

Many in the theater room were happy that Jaune included Gumshoe since Blake couldn't help vouch for her since she would be accused of trying to cover up for family and Jaune being her attorney.

 **Miss May growled and then said "What are you trying to say, you mean lawyer! I-I saw what I saw. I…Just didn't think all the trifling little details were necessary, darling." Port than reminded Miss May that she should leave nothing out of her testimony. Miss May nodded to say she understood and got ready to present a new testimony to the court. Jaune silently cursed to himself along with Blake, who was doing the same thing, since they were close to braking Miss May.**

Many groan at that fact of Jaune being do close to breaking her testimony down even more that it was.

"Oh come on he was so close" said Ruby as she pretended to flip a table out of frustration.

"Agreed but at least he planted the seed of doubt in the minds of the crowd and the Judge" said Weiss with her arms crossed.

 **Miss May's new testimony started with "I did see everything! The victim—the woman—dodge the first attack ran off to the right." Jaune wrote the new information down as April said then said "Then the girl in the hippie clothes ran after her…And she hit her with that weapon!" Jaune and Blake wonder if Miss May knew about the weapon until she said "That…that clock, Um…the kind of statue-y looking clock!? 'The Thinker', I think?" Jaune narrowed his eyes as he saw a contradiction while Miss May said "Well? Does the accuracy of my report not startle you?" Seeing that the testimony was done, Port asked Jaune to start the next cross-examination to which Jaune nodded in return.**

"I think she just made a fatal mistake" said Yatsu as he was a little relaxed after hearing that statement.

"I think so too and I do believe the wiretap will come into very soon" said Jaune with a little smirk on his face.

 **Jaune had a bit of déjà vu as he yelled out "OBJECTION!" This got everyone to look at him as he said "Miss May, what you said just now was quite…revealing." April's mind went to the gutter and teased him for it which got Blake's eye to twitch along with Yang and Ruby. Jaune steeled his nerves because he knew he could not let April's action get to him.**

The temp in Jaune's row went down again and many people in the room were on high alert to this. Many were relieved that the other Jaune did not let Miss May's actions get to him or the girls in that row would go ballistic.

 **Jaune took a breath and said "You just said that this statue of 'The Thinker' was a clock. But there's no way of knowing just by looking at it!" April flinched at that as Jaune smiled and said "Another person much the same position as you recently called this a 'clock', too…And he was found guilty…Of murder!" After Port quiet down the court, Jaune asked "Miss May can you explain how you know this was a clock!"**

"Jaune's other is right, this does feel like déjà vu" said Blake as she felt like that she was back at the first case when Neptune was on trial.

"I kind of wished I didn't have to be reminded of that" said Neptune in a quite tone because he really didn't want to be reminded of that case.

"At least her foundation of testimony is starting to crumble more" said Scarlett as he saw there was hope in this case yet.

 **As April was trying to come up with the right words, Ren suddenly shouted out "OBJECTION!" Seeing that he had all eyes on him, Ren then said "The witness saw the murder with own eyes! That's all that's important here! The defense is trying to confuse the issue with trivial concerns!" Port was about to agree with Ren and asked Jaune to stop that line of questioning. Jaune slammed his hands on his desk and said "But, questions are all I have, Your Honor! And as you may recall I caught murders with these questions before!" Port thought about it before he agreed to let Jaune to continue as Jaune and Blake mentally sighed in relief.**

"Oh thank goodness! If Port had ended it there, it would have been over" said Jaune as he was wiping the brow on his face.

"Indeed, now your other can press the issue of the clock" said Goodwitch as she too was relieved at this.

"But, didn't he only catch one murder with these types of questions" said Velvet with a confused look on her.

" _It is probably the stress of the case and his bond with Mia getting to him_ " said Gamer King which got nods of understanding.

 **April got nervous trying to figure out what this meant until Jaune slams his desk and said "What happens now is you answer my question! How did you know that the murder weapon, that killed Ms. Fey, was a clock!?" April got into a thinking pose and said "W-What…That's…Because…I heard it? Yes! I heard it say the time!"**

'Well there goes one nail in her testimony's coffin since the clock work is not there anymore' thought Jaune after hearing Miss May's answer.

"But isn't the clock work not in there anymore" said Ruby who was a little confused by the answer.

"It is indeed sweetie, it means she just made a big mistake" said Tai with his arms cross and glaring at Miss May.

 **Jaune pointed at her and said "So, you've been to the law offices of Fey and Co.!" April was in denial as Ren then said "The law offices of Fey and Co., where the murder took place, are very close to the hotel. She could've easily have heard the clock!" Port nodded before turning to Jaune to ask if he was satisfied and Jaune said "No, Your Honor! I'm not satisfied because…Your Honor and members of the court, it is inconceivable that the clock in question rang!" Everyone was shocked when Jaune then said "That clock is missing its clockwork!"**

"They are very close to get Miss May to show her true colors soon" said Winter Schnee as she was impressed with the young man's ability to help find the truth.

"Indeed, the question is how long before she and how many more pushes will it take to get her to talk" said Oobleck as silently went through calculations in his head.

 **Port silenced the courtroom before he gave Jaune a wide eyed look and said "How could you possibly…?" Jaune immediately answered with "Just has a look at the clock…As soon as you can!" Port did what Jaune suggested and made a sound of shock after he did. Jaune saw this and said "See anything interesting, Your Honor!" Port answered with "It is as the defense says! This clock is missing its clockwork, it's quite empty!"**

"Why do I get a feeling my other is going to come up with to derail that argument" said Ren as he was thinking on what his other might do.

"It is probably because he going to very soon" said Sage as he had a feeling it going to happen any minute now.

 **Port asked Jaune for an explanation to which Jaune said "It is as you can see the 'clock' was empty, it couldn't have rung! Therefore this witness…is a big, fat, liar!" April repeated the 'fat' part as Jaune then said "Well, Miss May?" Ren smirked and did a tsk motion with his finger before he said "Quite a show you put on a show you've put on for us, Mr. Arc." Jaune and Blake had a feeling that Ren somehow knew that the clock was empty. Ren return to his business like posture and said "I am afraid you have forgotten one thing. Indeed, the clock is empty, as you say…it can't ring. However, we must ask: when was the clockwork removed? If it was after the witness heard the clock, then there is no contradiction!"**

"Should have known that point would have come up at some point" said Sun as he was shaking his head at the point Ren had brought up.

"Indeed, but at least Mr. Arc has evidence to prove that is not the case" said Ironwood with a tiny smile on his face.

 **Port acknowledges Ren's point and asked Jaune if he had proof that said otherwise. Ren scoffs at this and said "Impossible, of course…" It was Jaune and Blake's turn to smirk as Jaune said "I have proof." Ren went a little wide eyed and said "W-What!?" Jaune then said "Wasn't it you who told me 'proof is everything'? Well, I was listening. And now I will you the proof you like so much." Jaune took a deep breath and said "The evidence that proves when the clockwork was removed is this cell phone." As Jaune held up the phone his eye twitch when people thought it was his.**

The Jaune in the theater room also had his eye twitching as the people either tried not to laugh or chuckle a little bit with the people in the court room.

 **Deciding to do some damage control, Jaune then said "W-Wait! Wait! This isn't my phone! Listen, this is the defendant's cell phone, and it contains a recording…" Jaune slammed his desk before continuing with "A recording of a conversation she had with the victim on the day of the murder!" This got the courtroom noisy again and Ren did not like what he just heard from Jaune. Jaune could tell too because Ren was leaning on his desk with one arm and an irritated look on his face.**

"Oh boy, I haven't seen this mad before" said Yang as she saw how the Ren on the screen looked like.

"That is usually because Renny always does some meditation to help calm his nerves" said Nora as it was a known fact o her.

 **After Port got everyone to calm down, Ren in a strain voice said "The defendant's cell phone! T-This wasn't brought to my attention!" Jaune smiled and said "Perhaps Detective Gumshoe overlooked it?" This got Ren's eye to twitch as he then grumbled "The good detective better know he's up for evaluation soon." If Ren looked at Gumshoe right now, he would see Yang trying to struggle him while Ruby did another face palm.**

Those who knew how Yang angry yet gets, could not help but flinched as they saw what she could do when she is in that state. Tai and Qrow thought it might be time to work with Yang on her anger issues. Goodwitch had to pinch the bridge of her nose due to the damage Yang cause due to her hair being damage by someone.

"My other is going to have a red head from face palming along" said Ruby with no one able to refute her on that point.

 **Jaune decided it was time to hear the conversation as he said "Let's hear the conversation." Jaune played the recording and got to the part of the recording that said [I had to take the clockwork out, sorry]. As the recording ended, the court could hear the phone say that the conversation was indeed recorded on the day of the murder around 9:30 in the morning. Jaune put the phone on the evidence table and said "Your Honor. I think this recording makes it clear that the clockwork was already gone…and this was recorded in the morning before the witness even arrived at her hotel!" Port nodded at this as April started to get nervous.**

Coco gave a smirk and chuckle before she said "Man, is she in for it now! I like to see her try and explain this one without getting into trouble."

"We should not be calm yet Coco, as this might take a while after seeing the events of the viewing and knowing the true culprit is still out there" said Yatsu which got everyone thing that he a point.

Jaune was silent though the ordeal because like the other he could not help but agree with Yatsu and knew that his other is just starting an uphill battle in this case.

 **Jaune looked at April and said "Well, Miss May? Would you care to explain this to the court?" Jaune immediately pointed at April and intensely said "Just how did you know that weapon was a clock!?" April got nervous and said "W-Well…! Well, isn't it obvious? I saw that clock before! Um…what store was that again? I-I go to so many!" Port seemed to accept the explanation and turned to Jaune and said "Does the defense have any objections, Mr. Arc?" Jaune nodded and said "The witness claims she had 'seen it before'. But this directly contradicts a piece of evidence already summited to this court!" Port nodded and asked Jaune to present the evidence that he was talking about. Jaune nodded and held up the clock and then said "It's simple. This clock was never in ant store, ever!"**

"Oh that's right that clock was made by Neptune from what we learned in the last case" said Velvet as her eyes lit up at this.

"Indeed, which means Miss May is about to caught up in more of her lies" said Ozpin as he was refilling his coffee.

 **April was now sweating as Jaune than said "A friend of mine made that clock. Only two exist in the world. And the one that isn't here is in police custody!" April was in denial as Jaune then said "Miss May, I think it's high time you went shopping for a better excuse." Miss May looked more rattled as Jaune smile and said "Oh? Excuses not on sale today?"**

This got a few people in the theater laughing and the ones laughing the most are Yang, Tai, Qrow, and Jaune. Some just shook their heads before they turned back to the screen.

 **That was enough to make Miss May to go off on everyone and had to have Port order her to calm down. Though when Port asked her about knowledge about the murder weapon was a clock, Miss May clammed up on that subject. Port then turn to Jaune and said "Does the defense have an opinion on this…behavior?" Jaune nodded and said "Yes, You're Honor. Allow me to explain how I see the truth of the matter. Miss April May, you knew the weapon was a clock because you had heard about it."**

"I think my other is about to bring out the wiretap "said Jaune knew that her credibility will plummet down fast after this.

"Indeed and now that Miss may has shown her true color it will make her more untrustworthy to the court" said Weiss which got nods of agreement from most people in the group.

 **Jaune then turned to port and said "The witness had never held the clock in her hands! However, she had heard that it was a clock!" A confused Port asked Jaune what he meant and Jaune answered with "That is correct your honor. There is no other way she could have known that 'The Thinker' was a clock! And I have proof!" Port looked interested and asked Jaune to present his evidence. Jaune nodded and had Blake hold up the wiretap as he said "Have a look at this." April stepped back in shock as Jaune then said "We found this in Miss May's room…" Port immediately asked Jaune to explain and Jaune answered with 'Miss April May? You were tapping the victim, Ms. Mia Fey's phone, were you not?" April was stumbling on her words again when Ren yelled out "OBJECTION!" Ren then slammed one hand on his desk and said "Your Honor, this is irrelevant!" Port shook his head and said "I'm not entirely sure that it is. Objection Overruled. It troubles me that our witness was in procession of a wiretap."**

No one said a thing but they were overjoyed that Port was on Jaune's side in this case and Miss May's credibility is being shot to high heaven.

 **Ren was a little upset b this and said "This is outrageous! Does the defense truly claim that the witness was tapping her phone?" Jaune nodded and in confidence said "Absolutely!" Ren narrowed his eyes at Jaune and said "Even if that's the case, (which is not) you still have to prove one thing! Did the victim ever say that the weapon was a clock on the phone? Can you prove that? I THINK NOT!" Jaune didn't back down and said "Oh yeah? I THINK I CAN! It's simple!" Ren was a little taken back by this and said "WHAT!"**

"Wow, they are really going at it" said Neptune as they saw Jaune and Ren debate on the screen.

"But that Ren forgot about the recording that Jaune presented earlier" said Pyrrha as she remembered the recording form a little while ago.

Many nodded at her statement as they all knew that recording is the biggest piece of evidence for this part of the case.

 **Jaune slammed his desk and said "Here's my proof. The proof that the victim said, on the phone, that the weapon was a clock is the defendant's cell phone!" Port nodded his head as Jaune then said "Listen once more to the conversation between the defendant and the victim." Jaune played the recording and everyone heard Mia's voice came through and the voice said [It's…a clock. It's made to look like that statue 'The Thinker', and it tells you the time]! As Jaune put the phone back, he said "Miss April May! You used a wiretap to listen to this conversation. That's how you knew that 'The Thinker' was a clock! Am I wrong?"**

"That recording is really coming in handy for Jaune" said Blake as she was happy that Jaune was having some leeway in this case.

"Agreed and Miss May web of lies will start to untangle themselves" said Winter Schnee as she was happy the Miss May's lie are being expose to the world.

 **As April jumbled around with her words again, Ren said "OBJECTION!" Ren then said "Your Honor, this is ridiculous!" Jaune slammed his desk and said "You're Honor, look at the witness's face! Does she look amused to you!? The defense demands an answer." Port agreed and asked April to answer the question, but she kept quiet. When asked again, Miss May emotionally exploded and showed her true colors.**

Everyone was silent as they knew this was coming and not at all surprise that she exploded like that in front of everyone.

 **Jaune knew that she needed just one last push to have April talk and he knew how to do it. Jaune slammed his desk and said "Miss May!" April turned to him and said "What is it you little shrimp, talk to me IN that tone of voice will you!?" Jaune then calmly said "You killed her, didn't you?" Many were taken back by this especially Miss May herself. April voiced this by answering with "What? How can you possibly say that!? Are you mad? A-All I did was a little wiretap…Oops!"**

"Why in the world would he accuse her?" said a very confused Nora at the event that she just witnessed.

"He probably just did that to get her to confess to the wiretap" said Jaune as he knew his intention very well.

"Indeed, right now she is willing to confess to the wiretap then the harsher crime of murder" said Ironwood as he has seen this court trick use many times.

 **Jaune smiled at this and said "So, you admit you tap her phone!" April gave a nervous laugh before she said "B-But, Wait! I didn't do ANYTHING bad like murder! I'm a good girl." Jaune raised an eyebrow and said "Really? Can you prove it!?" April glared at Jaune and in an irritated yet smug tone said "You think you're so smart, Mr. Lawyer…But I can prove it! And I WILL!" Jaune and Blake began to sweat a little bit as April talked about having ice coffee via room service, which Ren confirmed.**

The room was once again silent as Qrow summed up everyone's thoughts with "Well, that isn't good." Deciding not to argue with many choose to just nod and watch the screen.

 **Ren gave his opinion that the wiretap did not matter before he said "Her testimony still stands! She saw the defendant, Maya Fey, commit the murder!" Port nodded and looked at Jaune to ask him for his next move. Jaune was a little nerve wrecked before he calmed down and said "The defense would like to call the hotel bellboy as a witness! There's something suspicious there, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it!" Ren said he would only agree to it if Jaune would admit defeat if he couldn't find a flaw with the upcoming testimony. Seeing that there was no other choice, Jaune reluctantly agreed to Ren's terms.**

"It is a risky move, but he doesn't have a choice in the matter" said Port as was a little irritated at the events unfolding.

"Indeed, but Jaune knows what is at stake and can only go along with the conditions that were just set up" said Oobleck as he had to felt understanding for this type of situation.

 **The bellboy came to the stand and gave his introduction. Ren let the court know that the witness will just be known as The Bellboy for security reasons. Port nodded in understanding and asked the bellboy for his testimony. The Bellboy nodded and started with "I am the head bellboy at the Gatewater Hotel, in business for four generations! I believe I received a call after 8:00 in the evening from our guest, Miss May." Jaune wrote that down while he and Blake got nervous. The Bellboy continued with "She asked for an ice coffee to be brought to her at 9:00, on the dot, sir." Jaune and Blake paled at that as the bellboy then said "I brought it to her at precisely at the requested time, of course. And I delivered the ice coffee to our guest Miss May, herself." Jaune and Blake were now white as sheets as Ren gave a smug look as the testimony ended. Port nodded and asked Jaune to start the cross-examination. Jaune looked at Port and gave a shaky nod.**

Jaune had a contemplated look on his face as he thought that the testimony was a little vague for his liking.

Gamer King saw this and said " _Something on your mind Jaune?_ " This got many to look at Jaune for an answer.

Jaune answered with "Yeah, this testimony is a little vague like he was told to hold something from everyone."

Many didn't question it as they went back to watch the viewing on the screen,

 **The cross-examination did not go well because Jaune pressed the bellboy on everything and got nothing out of it. Ren asked Jaune to give up, but Jaune refused and asked for one more chance to find out the truth. Port granted Jaune his request, much to Ren's dismay. Jaune's mind all of a sudden remembers the appearance of Miss May's room and knew what to ask.**

Everyone was silent as they were starting to worry, but Jaune knew what his other was talking about and gave a secret smile to himself.

 **Jaune looked at the Bellboy and said "Tell me again about err…room service!" The Bellboy nodded and said "A-Again sir? At exactly 9:00, I delivered room service to Miss May in room 303. The guest had requested ice coffee…$18 was the charge, as I recall." Jaune mumble and 'I see' before something struck his as odd as he then said "E-Eighteen dollars? Doesn't that seem a bit expensive?" The Bellboy answered with "Y-Yes, well, ice coffee for two, you know. And we don't skimp on the ice, sir." Both Blake and Jaune felt like they have been struck by lightning after he said that and Ren looked worried.**

Many went wide eyed at the statement that the bellboy said and were also happy as this gave Jaune a chance.

"Eighteen dollars for two ice coffees talk about highway robbery" said an irked Ozpin after hearing the prince of the coffee.

"Indeed, they must live in trouble time my friend" said Oobleck as nodded at Ozpin's statement.

This got deadpan looks from the group and Goodwitch to give them a good smack across the back of their heads of the two coffee lovers.

 **Jaune slammed his desk and said "What did you just say?" The bellboy got nervous by this as Jaune then said "Bellboy! Tell us the truth now…was someone else staying in Miss May's room?" Ren then shouted an 'OBJECTION' and then said "I object, that was…objectionable!" Port shook his head while overruling the objection and had the bellboy answer the question, The bellboy nervously said 'Yes' and Jaune said "Why did you not mention this in your testimony!?" At first the bellboy said it was because they didn't ask until Jaune reminded him that this information should be made clear in the first place. The bellboy nodded and let them know that Ren told him not to say anything about the roommate, unless he was asked to. When everyone looked at Ren, he was leaning on his desk again and said "You Fool!"**

Once again many could not believe what they just heard because they knew Ren would never do that. Ren gripped his fists tight until he felt Nora's hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

 **Feeling a small sense of victory, Jaune got everyone's attention as he then said "Miss April May checked into a twin room…with a man. Correct?" The bellboy nodded in confirmation as Jaune then said "Then when you brought them room service, you didn't see that man in the room…?" Once again the bellboy nodded in confirmation to Jaune's question. This got Port thinking as Jaune slammed his desk and said "Your Honor! We have just learned of another person involved who may have been the murderer!"**

"Alright, he was able to put another person on the spot for the murder" said Yang as she was very excited at the process Jaune has made on this case.

"Yes, he just needs to keep the momentum going and bring it home" said Tai agreeing with daughter.

 **Jaune continued with "In this new light, I hold that it's impossible to judge the defendant. You agree Mr. Ren?" Ren narrowed his eyes and said "Who!? Who is this 'Other Person'!?" Jaune gave a determined look and said "Simple, it was the man who checked in with Miss May!" Ren got shocked at this as Jaune then said "Your Honor! As has been previously revealed, Miss April May was tapping the victim's phone. Yet Miss May has herself has an alibi at the time of the murder. However, that does not clear the man that was with her! The bellboy saw no one else in the room at the time of the murder!"**

"Seems like this man is turning out to be the murder more and more" said Yatsu with his hand on his chin in a thinking style pose.

"Agreed, but his identity is the question in this matter" said Scarlett as he cross his arms to think better.

Jaune kept quiet, but he could tell that this man and the Mr. White from the last viewing are one and the same.

 **Ren sweated a little as he said "M-My, what a convenient little setup…but it's too late!" Jaune raised an eyebrow at this and said "Too late?" Jaune then slammed his hands on his desk and said "I suppose you'd like it to be too late, wouldn't you…After all, It was you who hid the presence of the other man from this court!" Ren looked like he was punched in the gut and said "Upstart…amateur! These accusations are…ludicrous!" Judge Port banged his gavel and said "Enough! The court acknowledges the defense's argument." Port then narrowed his eyes at the two and said "I expect the prosecution and defense to look into the matter fully! Am I understood?" Jaune nodded as Ren said "Yes…Yes, You're Honor!" Port nodded and said "That is for all today for the trial of Maya Fey. Court is adjourned!" Port then banged his gavel to single the end of the trail day. The screen goes to black ending the scene.**

"That was very interesting trail that we just saw" said Pyrrha which many nods of agreement to her statement.

"Agreed and I think my other will change over time with Jaune's help" said Ren as he could see this might be what his other needed.

Many nodded at this and Jaune smiled at the confidence his friend had in him as he too saw this might the way to go down for their others.

Gamer King got up and said " _Well, it is time to bring some guests here like I promise._ " As he stretched, he looks at Jaune and said " _A word of warning to you Jaune, you might want to brace yourself._ "

As Jaune gave a look of confused by this statement, Gamer King snapped his fingers and a very bright flash filled the room.

* * *

 **End Ch. 4**

 **Next time: Ch.5: Family reunions and Mr. White**

 **A/N: Man this was a long chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. And do not worry about Blake (the world that their reacting to version) not talking while at the trail because she will speak more next chapter and when Maya joins the defense desk. As for those who did not hear about the Detective Pikachu result I held awhile back, I had to with Plan B and had my dad do a drawing with 4 extra slips of paper with Pikachu on it and Tim won. Just a heads up we are going to get the floor done in our kitchen area where the computer is soon I will not be able to update when that happen and I will let you know when that is once I get more information. Until then I should be good, so see you all next time as the next update I will be working on is the next chapter for my Kingdom Hearts Fanfic.**


End file.
